


A Rough Start

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: Waverly appears to be a not caring hard ass, and Nicole is a cop who is infatuated with her.





	1. Chapter 1

A Rough Start

She knew these streets very well by now, even at night. In fact, she prefers walking at night around the city. The only part of growing up in a small town she enjoys now, the quiet the night holds over the city, reminds her of the quiet night back home in Purgatory. She knows she will never go back there, she ran from that place the second she could, just like her sister. She is still trying to find who she really is, no longer cursed with the Earp name in this city, or what happened to her family, or trying to step out of the shadow of her older sister Wynonna; the town pariah. Here she doesn’t have to pretend anything, she can truly discover who she is, and just be Waverly. 

This is the third time Nicole has seen the petite brunette walking around in the middle of the night. Not that she was looking for her or anything, she just seemed always easy to spot in this part of the city after 2am. Her long brown hair waving down the back of her jean jacket, with some rock band or motorcycle emblem Nicole was not familiar with on the back. She never seemed to interact with her surroundings as she made her way thru the tall buildings, but she always looked back over her shoulder watching for....something. Nicole didn’t know if this young girl was trouble or was in trouble being out here like she was. Tonight she was going to find out. 

Nicole pulled out of the alley she was watching the Main Street from and drove up behind the young woman before she tapped her overhead red and blue lights. Nicole didn’t want to frighten her by hitting her siren, but she wanted to make her presence known and get the woman to stop. Nicole continued with her police lights pulling up next to the woman and as she came to a stop on the sidewalk Nicole pulled her police vehicle at angle just slightly in front of her. She watched this woman stand chewing on her finger nails as she took in the police car in front of her. Nicole watched her body language as she called in her location to dispatch just in case. Waverly’s eyes were huge as she watched the red headed officer silently moving around in car, no idea what was going on. She has never had contact with the police before, this was new to her, being stopped on the way home. Nicole finally got out of her car assessing the dark haired woman standing in front of her. Her eyes were wide in either surprise or questioning as her brow furrowed, her nose ring sparkled under the shine of the street light above them, white shirt hanging longer than the jean jacket and painted on tight dark jeans with her boots to make her appear taller than she really is. 

“Can I help you with anything?” Nicole asked as she continued to roam over the woman’s body, assessing her for any danger, but also taking in every curve she could see. She slightly shook her head admonishing herself for objectifying this woman as she took her in, but she has never seen anybody quite as beautiful. 

“I didn’t know it was illegal to walk down the street,” Waverly snapped as she could tell this officer was staring at her. 

“Sorry,” Nicole blinked trying to get her head back into professional mode, “I mean it’s not. What’s your name? Do you have any ID?” Nicole began questioning. 

“What did I do officer?” 

“I’m just checking on you it’s late to be walking around this part of town. Can I get your ID?” Nicole continued. 

“It’s not late if you live around here and are trying to get home,” Waverly snapped. 

“Do you live around here?” Nicole questioned as she stepped closer to the woman. Watching as Waverly moved one of her hands up to her face, her finger sliding over her own bottom lip. 

“Did I do something wrong officer?”

“I can give you a ride home if you live close. I can smell alcohol on your breath. Have you been drinking tonight?” Nicole was not going to give up. Not that this woman has done anything wrong, but it just seemed odd that she always seemed to see her late at night in this neighborhood, and now the woman was not being forthcoming to a police officer which was making Nicole a little nervous. 

“Is it illegal to walk now after drinking?”

“If you’re under age, yes it is ma’am,” Nicole starts clearly, “and since you won’t give me your name or ID I guess I can figure out your age and name a different way.” Her hand moved to the cuffs on the side of her hip. 

“Are you serious?” Waverly spat, “don’t you have to have probably cause?”

“I do,” Nicole tilted her head. This is not the way she thought this would go when she watched this woman making her way thru the streets. “This is a high crime area, a lot of drugs around here, and you are not cooperating which...”

“Jesus.....ok fine!” Waverly snapped as she began to reach one hand to her back pocket. 

Nicole’s hand instinctively went over the butt of her gun unlocking the strap to release it quickly if she needed. 

“I thought you wanted my ID,” Waverly grunted as she pulled her ID from her back pocket to show it to the officer. 

Nicole leaned in to grab the ID from her hand, her eyes watching every move just in case. This was really the last way she thought this entire scenario would play out with this woman, but then again I guess as a police officer she should always be on alert. “Waverly Earp,” she said as she looked between the photo on the ID and the woman before her. She could tell impatience was storming through the brunette as her foot began taping against the sidewalk. Nicole requested a background over her radio, “so you do live around here?” Nicole continued to try to make conversation as she waited for dispatch to tell her if this woman came back clean or not. 

“That’s what I said from the beginning I’m pretty sure,” Waverly was annoyed with the officer and the longer she stood there the more annoyed she got. 

“Do you work around here as well?” Nicole questioned. 

“Do I have to answer you?” Waverly snapped as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, her foot still tapping away against the sidewalk. 

“It would make this whole thing a lot smoother,” Nicole shrugged. She smiled, her dimple making an appearance as she tried to ease the tension. 

“Fine, whatever,” Waverly huffed, “I work at this shit hole bar down the street, and I drink when I’m there because I have to deal with shitty nasty men gripping me all night long before I walk my way to my tiny shit hole of an apartment I can barely afford. Better? Does that make you happy? Is this easier now for you officer? I’m not a drug dealer or a prostitute”. Waverly was irritated beyond everything by now, shaking so much it started coming out in her voice. 

“I’m sorry,” Nicole looked down. 

“I don’t need your pity,” Waverly snapped. 

Nicole’s radio beeped and finally came back clearing Waverly. When Nicole looked up, her face blushing in slight embarrassment, not meaning to take this this far. Waverly had her hand out for her ID, just staring at Nicole. 

“Happy officer?” Waverly questioned. 

“No,” Nicole breathed. 

“What else do you need? Jesus...”

“I mean, no I don’t need anything else, and I am not pitying you, “I’m just sorry I stopped you like this,” Nicole tried to explain. Nicole reached into her pocket grabbing one of her cards to give to Waverly, jotting a note quickly on the back. “If you ever need anything please call me,” Nicole said as she handed the ID and her card to Waverly. Nicole’s finger slid over the back of Waverly’s hand as she reached out, holding the contact as long as she could before turning on her heel to head back to her car. Nicole turned with a smile, her dimple on display as she looked back at Waverly, “I mean it.”

Waverly turned the cards over in her hand seeing the officers name, “Haught,” she whispered, she looked up quickly to see the officer bending down to get into her car, “hey, Haught!” Waverly yelled to get her attention. Nicole paused and looked up at Waverly. “Aren’t you gonna frisk me?” Waverly stares at the redhead, raising a questioning eyebrow. 

“Not this time,” Nicole smiled and got in the drivers seat, rolling down her window she turned and winked at the brunette before pulling away and turning off her overhead lights. 

Waverly was left standing on the sidewalk, the hum of the street lights over her head as she flipped the officers card over in her hand. 

“Officer Nicole Haught,” Waverly whispered as she read the back of the card....

‘Anytime, my treat.’

Waverly looked up to see Nicole’s taillights disappearing into the darkness. She took her ID and the officers card and jammed them in her back pocket. She continued her walk home, still looking back behind her, but this time not only was she just watching her surroundings she was also watching for a specific police vehicle. Not that she thought the officer would stop her twice in one night, but she also never thought she would be stopped by the police and then as she thought about the encounter, she never thought a girl like her would be hit on by a police officer either, a female police officer none the less. 

Waverly walked up her narrow stairs to her apartment door, and unlocked the door. When she got in she turned and locked all of her locks, Wynonna wouldn’t leave her in the city until her front door was covered in different types of locks to keep her safe, and some nights when Waverly was alone she was happy she had so many things that stopped the outside world from getting to her. A small sanctuary in this crazy city she was trying to find herself in. She leaned her head against the door, and the officers face invaded her vision with her smile, her dimple, and her red hair. 

“Stupid Haught,” Waverly groaned and then slapped her hand against the door. Waverly stomped thru her apartment getting herself ready to crawl into bed grumbling still over the officer stopping her, and then her stupid sad pity face, and then her stupid pity card. Waverly wrapped herself up in all of her blankets once she got into a tank top and a loose pair of sleep shorts, gripping the sheets to herself and mumbling “stupid officer Haught.” 

********

It had been almost a month since Nicole saw Waverly walking during her patrol and stopped her that night. She gave her her card hoping maybe the petite brunette would call her, a little risky basically asking her out on the back of her card, but Nicole felt she was worth the risk. She at least thought she would see Waverly at least once again since she lived and apparently worked in the same area Nicole had to patrol. Not that Nicole was purposely only looking for Waverly, she just more hoped she would cross paths again, or maybe even a phone call. 

Tonight she got a call to a local dive bar in the area for a disturbance. That could mean a few different things, but for sure it meant intoxicated parties. 

When she got to the location the bar was actually in the downstairs portion of a tall building. The upper levels looked dilapidated as she approached the concrete staircase to the heavy steel entrance doors. The inside was dark, with colored lighting surrounding the bar and patrons. A group of people sat in one corner by the bar, and a man sat in front of another who appeared to be ruffed up a bit and handcuffed to a chair. Another officer entered behind Nicole as she began making her way over to the two men. When she got over there she looked up towards the group by the bar and saw a familiar looking brunette sitting in the center of the group. “Officer Haught,” she trailed off as she watched the brunette fidget under her gaze. Nicole saw what appeared to be blood on brunette from even this distance, she looked over her shoulder and saw the other officer. 

“Hey, can you take these two, and I’ll go check over there,” she nodded her head towards the bar, already slowly walking that way. Nicole turned and found Waverly again, she moved closer, eyes going over any features she could see in the lighting the bar provided. As she got closer she took out her notepad, and tilted her head towards the group.

“Officer Haught,” she introduced herself, but her eyes never left Waverly’s. Now that she was closer she could see blood coming from Waverly’s bottom lip where there was a notable cut and a black eye with swelling to her cheek. As Waverly dabbed at the blood on her lip with a cloth Nicole could see her knuckles were also bleeding and looked discolored. “What happened tonight?” She asked. 

Waverly sat and stared at Nicole as a blonde stepped closer and began talking.

“That guy over there grabbed her ass. Usually none of us care because flirting gives us all better tips,” she continued, “but he grabbed her and pulled her into his crotch, asshole. She was defending herself.”

Nicole looked at the blonde and then back to Waverly again. When Waverly couldn’t look Nicole in the eyes Nicole looked back to the blonde, “defending herself?”

“Yeah,” the blonde snapped, “we may put up with a lot of shit for extra tips, but you don’t get to manhandle us. He grabbed onto her and pulled her into him, licking her neck and trying to grope her. She had every right to hit him,” she growled. 

Nicole looked back to Waverly, “ma’am, is that what happened?” 

Waverly finally looked back up to face Nicole and could only shake her head. She was angry at that guy, but for some reason she was angry it was Nicole who responded. Nicole, who already felt sorry for her already, gets to come and see her life to feel sorry for even more. Waverly shook off that feeling, screw it, this is her life and for better or worse she is making it. Waverly stood up and straightened her shoulders and stared into Nicole’s eyes, “yeah, that’s what happened,” she agreed, “I slugged that shit ticket right in the face after he started putting his hands all over me.”

“How did you get the injuries?” Nicole questioned. 

“Well apparently he doesn’t like being slugged by a female, so he hit me a couple times before Sam over there got his hands on him,” Waverly attempted a smirk, but the split lip shot pain into her. 

Nicole turned to look at the man handcuffed to the chair, and then back to Waverly. “Can I take pictures of your injuries?” Nicole asked. 

Waverly just shrugged. 

“Is there a place that has more light? Or do you need to go to the Emergency Room?” Nicole asked. 

“No. I’ll be fine,” Waverly grumbled as she began moving behind the bar towards a door, “come with me, I guess.”

Nicole followed Waverly to a back office with normal white overhead lighting so she could get the pictures she needed. When Nicole was done with the pictures, Waverly leaned back against the desk, “are you going to frisk me this time?” Waverly looked the officer up and down. 

Nicole snapped her head to look over at Waverly, shocked by the statement. She put her camera away and roamed quickly over the woman’s body. Her tight short shorts and dark blue crop top showing off her toned stomach, long knee high black boots. “Do I need to?” Nicole questioned, “I usually don’t frisk vic....” Nicole stopped when she saw Waverly’s reaction, “people that were mistreated.” 

Waverly threw the towel she using to wipe up her blood on the desk and then stuffed her hands in her back pockets. An awkward silence filled the room. Neither woman knowing what to say to the other until finally Nicole spoke up. “This isn’t exactly how I was hoping to see you again,” she admitted. 

“Did you want to pull me over again for no reason?” Waverly raised her eyebrows. 

“Well no actually,” Nicole blushed, “I was kind of hoping you would have called me.”

“Why?” Waverly asked. 

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable...”

“You didn’t,” Waverly interrupted, “you don’t.”

“I just thought maybe then,” Nicole stammered, “I don’t know. I like you,” she blushed. 

“You don’t even know me,” Waverly huffed. 

“That’s why I have you my number, because I want to know you,” Nicole stated, a small smile moving over lips. 

“Because you feel sorry for me,” Waverly snapped, “no thank you.”

Nicole shook her head, furrowing her eyebrows as she tried to catch Waverly’s eyes, “no, not at all. I want to get to know you is all, but I understand,” Nicole began turning away from Waverly, “I’ll put your statement through to arrest this guy,” she advised as she moved towards the door. 

“Officer Haught!” Waverly yelled as Nicole stepped out into the bar, she turned and looked at Waverly, “I get off at 2,” she smiled, and then quickly reached up covering the cut on her bottom lip because of the pain. 

**********

At 2am Waverly was locking the doors to bar and heading up the steps. She thought maybe the officer would be waiting for her when she got out, but like every other night after work there were just a few stragglers walking down the street or curled up in corners out of the wind and cold for the night. She turned to start walking her way home. 

Her hands in her pockets, and her hood covering her head Nicole almost missed her as she past her post. She recognized the emblem on the back of the jean jacket though and pulled out onto the Main Street. She rolled up beside Waverly and turned on her overhead red and blue lights, this time when she stepped out of the car she requested Waverly to put her hands on the trunk of her car. 

“Really, this time you are gonna frisk me?” Waverly shook her head and started moving towards the police car. Nicole slide herself against the car to move in front of Waverly, “no, not at all,” Nicole smirked, her dimple actually showing, “I was just trying to get your attention is all.” 

Waverly crosses her arms and took the officer in as she leaned against the back of her car, “well, you have it,” she grunted. 

Nicole stood straight putting her hands out in front of her, “look Waverly, I’m not trying to be an ass. I just want to get to know you is all. Have a chance. If you aren’t interested I’ll leave you alone.” 

The tick tock from Nicole’s overhead red and blue lights flashing hung in the air. Nicole shook her head to the silence that gave her answer as Waverly just stood there, and she began reaching out to her door handle. “I’m sorry Waverly,” she whispered. 

When Nicole’s door swung open Waverly finally spoke, “wait.”

Nicole turned to look at her, refusing to say anything more. She has already made her peace, this is all up to Waverly. It always has been as far as Nicole was concerned. 

“You just want to get to know me?” She questioned. 

Nicole looked confused, like this might be some trap she’s walking into, but she shook her head in the affirmative anyways. 

“Fine,” Waverly grunted. She tilted her down the street, “you know that all night diner down the way on the corner?”

Nicole looked down and then back over at Waverly before she shook her head yes again. 

“When are you off?” Waverly asked, “I don’t want to be seen with some cop in this neighborhood.”

“Sunday,” Nicole smiled. 

“Coffee? At the diner at 11pm?” Waverly asked. 

“Yeah, sure,” Nicole chuckled, “no cop uniform. Got it.”

“Okay,” Waverly clapped her hands together and started moving away from the car. 

“Okay,” Nicole couldn’t stop smiling. “I’ll....uh....see you then.” 

Nicole watched Waverly continue walking down the street before she got into her car, she turned off the overhead lights when she could no longer see Waverly’s silhouette in the shadows of the night. 

“Yah!” Nicole shouted in her car. She straightened out her uniform and pulled back out into the street singing to herself. 

“Yeah, yeah I have a date. A date with Waverly Earp,” she sing songed. 

**********

Sunday night was quickly approaching for Nicole. She was nervous. Meeting Waverly, this girl threw her off her game. She’s like nobody she has ever met, and she knew she had to know everything about the brunette. She just hoped she would let her in. 

Nicole ran around her house throwing clothes all around the place trying to come up with something that hopefully Waverly would like. Finally, after two hours of complaining she had nothing to wear she settled on blue jeans, and a simple black shirt u see her brown leather coat. She ran out of the house hoping to beat Waverly to the diner. 

Not only did she beat her to the diner, she had claimed a both and had already drank her first cup of coffee. Kicking herself she never got Waverly’s number, or she believed she would actually show up she pulled out a few bucks to throw on the table giving up on this whole idea when the door to the diner chimed. 

Waverly’s hair appeared darker in the lighting of the diner, as she moved closer to where Nicole was sitting she wrapped herself inside her jean jacket. Stopping at the edge of table she looked around the diner before turning her attention to Nicole. 

“I didn’t think you were going to show,” Nicole admitted. 

“Yeah...uh...sorry about that,” Waverly stuttered.

Nicole stood up out of the booth meeting Waverly, “please, have a seat,” she gestured to the other side of the booth with a smile. When Waverly slid in, Nicole sat across from the table back in her seat, “I’m glad you showed up.”

Waverly’s leg bounced up and down u see the table while she bit at her fingernails. Nicole tried to ease the girls anxiety with a warm smile, “would you like some coffee or something to eat? Anything you want,” she smiled. 

“I can buy my own stuff,” Waverly argued. 

“I’m not saying you can’t Waverly,” Nicole apologized, “I’m trying to be nice. Take you out is all.”

“Is this a date?” Waverly questioned. 

“Do you want it to be?”

“Do you?” Waverly looked at her. 

Nicole raised her hands and shook her head, “ok, ok, let’s start over. Hi, my name is Nicole. Nicole Haught. I apologize, but I am going to be straight forward here,” she looked at Waverly assessing where she really wanted to go with this conversation. When she got silence in return from the small brunette sitting across from her, she took in a deep breath, “I think you are beautiful, and I do not want to make you uncomfortable, but I would like to take you out and get some coffee,” Nicole stayed as she grabbed her cup, “of maybe something to eat, so I can spend time with you, and hopefully get to know a little bit about you.”

Waverly shook her head and leaned down, lowering her voice, “why are you so nice to me?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Nicole questioned. She reached out her hands towards Waverly’s, as the sleeve covered hand slid across the edge of the table. 

“I don’t know,” Waverly huffed out, “nobody ever really has been, I guess.” Nobody was ever blatantly mean directly to her back home in Purgatory, but she had to go out of her way with these stupid fake smiles and waves to every single person, and she still knew they all said bad things behind her back. Then she finally left and cane to the city, keeping mainly to herself as she worked and tried to pay her way through college. She never really let anybody get close enough since she moved here to have the chance to be nice to her. Even the girls she worked with she only saw at the bar, and any guys she met, she would maybe go to their place depending on how she felt, but was always gone before the sun came up. Nobody sparked an interest in Waverly. Nobody that is until a certain red headed officer pulled her over one night for no reason what so ever. 

“Well then, if you give me a chance Waverly,” Nicole placed her hand over Waverly’s, “I would like to change that.”

A small smile broke over Waverly’s lips, and she reached up with her free hand sliding her fingers over the old wound on her lips. “Okay,” she agreed, “I’ll take a coffee I guess.” 

Nicole smiled at Waverly while she waved at the waitress so she can order a cup of coffee for Waverly and a refill for herself. 

Nicole did most of the talking while they sat together in that diner. She told Waverly where she was from and why she picked the police academy, and even why she picked this city in particular. Waverly would interject here and there, but mainly remained vague. She grew up in a small town, and she likes the city life really, and pays her way thru college one or two courses at a time. That was pretty much Waverly’s limit of letting somebody in. Nicole wasn’t going to push. 

It was late by the time they left the diner. “I can give you a ride home,” Nicole offered.”

“That’s ok,” Waverly shook her head, “I just live right down the way.” 

“Well then I’ll walk you,” Nicole smiled and took a step next to Waverly. 

Waverly looked at her for a moment before relenting, “you’re not going to take no for an answer are you?”

Nicole just smiled and put out her hand in a gesture for Waverly to lead the way. They walked a little bit in silence, this time it was not suffocated by any awkwardness as they walked together. “Thank you for letting me take you out,” Nicole offered. 

Waverly turned to face Nicole, “Well, this is me,” she pointed to the building behind her. 

“I hope there is a next time,” Nicole smiled at her, “I really enjoyed spending time with you Waverly,” her dimple showing thru. 

“Maybe,” Waverly breathes starring at the redhead. This time it was Nicole who’s foot was tapping against the sidewalk, nervous about saying goodbye, nervous about wanting to see her again. Then Waverly’s hand was pulling at the back of Nicole’s neck, and she was up on her tippy toes, her other hand grabbing onto Nicole’s hip to steady her as Waverly’s lips crashed into Nicole’s in a fiery kiss, taking the redhead off guard. Nicole’s hands went to Waverly’s shoulders until she processed what was happening to her when she felt Waverly’s tongue glide over her lips, begging for entrance, and then her hands grabbed onto Waverly’s waste as she stepped closer into the woman’s space. Her lips parting, their tongues sliding together in an urgent dance to taste one another. Waverly could feel her body backing up, and she broke from the kiss and slid her hand up the curve of Nicole’s body as she turned her, pressing her up against the wall to her building, her fingers locking together behind Nicole’s neck before she leans up again to reclaim Nicole in another kiss. 

Being honest with herself Nicole was hoping for a good night kiss, but it is taking everything in her entire being to pull away from this beautiful woman’s touch. “Wait...” Nicole breathes betweens kisses to Waverly’s lips, “fuck,” another kiss, “wait...wait....wait.” It’s too hard for Nicole to think with Waverly’s lips against her own, and Nicole’s hands sliding against the curves of Waverly’s back and hips. “Please, good god Waverly,” Nicole breathes, trying to steady herself, bring herself back down to earth. Waverly’s lips are against her throat, nipping and sucking on her tender flesh. “Waverly, I want to see you again.”

Waverly hums against Nicole’s skin and then bites down. Nicole moans at the sensation. She knows Waverly just marked her, and she doesn’t care at all. 

When Waverly releases the skin, Nicole’s hands grip into her hips steadying her as she clears her throat and pulls away just enough to look at Waverly’s face. “I want to see you again,” she says. 

“Yeah, so,” Waverly goes to lean in again to kiss Nicole. 

Nicole pulls away from the kiss, “I don’t want a one night stand with you Waverly.” Nicole’s voice is strong and steady, hoping to get her point across, “I want to see you again.”

Waverly pushed back away from Nicole and stared at her for a moment before she took off away from her. She didn’t say a word, just let go of Nicole and ran up the few stairs to the front of her apartment and right into the doors leaving Nicole wordless and confused on sidewalk. Nicole waited a few minutes watching the front doors to the building hoping Waverly would come back to her, say something, anything, but when she didn’t she turned the way she came from and wiping at her lip started walking down the street. She had no idea what just happened, and she was kicking herself for letting the kiss go to far. 

********

It had been a couple weeks since her coffee date with Waverly. The mark Waverly left her had long since faded away. Nicole was avoiding where Waverly could possibly be during her patrols, and she gave up checking her phone for any possible missing messages that may be from Waverly. 

Waverly spent her time going back and forth to work and finishing up her online classes. She found herself every night flipping Nicole’s business card through her fingers. Always going thru the memories of her times spent with the officer. She had no idea what she was doing if she honest with herself. The tall redhead never left her thoughts, she intrigued her, fascinated her, and annoyed her because all she wanted to do was see her again, but her stupid anxiety and insecurities kept her from making a certain phone call. 

Then, it was her phone ringing. “No way,” she mumbled to herself as she was searching for her phone around her bed sheets. She huffed when she finally grabbed onto it to silence the ringing and look at the face, “Wynonna,” she answered. 

‘Hey, baby girl,’ Wynonna’s voice was loud and cheerful, ‘how’s big city life treating you?’

Waverly looked around her small run down apartment. It wasn’t much, but it was hers and she made it on her own. She felt it to be a little ironic a year after she left Purgatory Wynonna returned and planted herself there for good. She even met a guy she’s been dating ever since, living out at the homestead with him. “Not too bad I guess, just been working. How are things with you and Doc?” Waverly asked. 

‘Always good. Nothing really to complain about I guess,’ Wynonna was never much one to talk about herself during these brief conversations they would have together, ‘what about you?’

“What about me what?”

‘You know,’ Wynonna groaned, ‘it’s been awhile since I heard you ever speak about anybody.’

“And?”

‘Uh,’ Wynonna grunted, it was like pulling teeth to get Waverly to speak about her life anymore. It’s like she moved away and shut down, ‘are you seeing anybody Waverly?’

Waverly slid the officers card through her fingers, “Well I have met somebody, but I don’t know.” 

Waverly told Wynonna all about Nicole, except she left out one critical detail. Namely, that she was a she. 

‘So, you’re tell me you have somebody that is interested in actually getting to know you, is nice and didn’t sleaze out on you jumping into bed with you the first night,’ Wynonna scoffed. ‘I mean I get it, baby girl, it’s weird somebody not wanting to bone you and all.....’

“Wynonna!” Waverly admonished, she still was embarrassed by Wynonna’s crass sometimes. 

‘Whatever Waves,’ Wynonna miffed, ‘you act like you are so innocent, and it’s obvious you are upset he didn’t take you upstairs and have his way with you.’

“Well that’s the other thing,” Waverly groaned. 

‘What?’ Wynonna asked, ‘he did have his way with you? Just not upstairs?’ Wynonna continued, ‘oh my god, you did it on the street? Yeah!’

“Ok calm down Wyn,” Waverly tried to calm her sisters imagination before it went too far overboard even though she was pretty close already, “it’s not any of that.”

‘So then what is it Waves?’

“Well,” Waverly took in a deep breath, “her name is Nicole.”

There was silence over the line for what seemed like forever. Waverly couldn’t tell if Wynonna hung up, walked away from the phone, passed out, or is just....just.

‘And?’ Wynonna’s voice broke through the silence. 

“What do you mean and?”

‘And what else about her?’ Wynonna tried to prod. 

“I don’t know Wynonna. SHE is a cop. SHE likes me. SHE has fire red hair and beautiful brown eyes I could look into forever. SHE has a career. SHE is a SHE,” Waverly stammered. 

‘And?’

“Why do you keep asking and?!?!?” Waverly screamed. 

‘I’m waiting to hear why you haven’t called her, or gone on a second date with her is all,’ Wynonna said. 

“What?” Waverly chuckled. She felt like Wynonna was being infuriating on purpose at this point. 

‘Do you like her? If you kissed her she must be hot.’ Waverly could hear Wynonna smile thru the phone as she kept rattling off questions, ‘you should call her. Make a second date.’

“Wynonna I got to.....” 

‘Go out with her baby girl,’ Wynonna interrupted before Waverly had the chance to hang up. Always running away from something that could keep her in one place. ‘She might be everything you need.’

“Love you Wynonna,” Waverly said and then hung up her phone. Waverly rolled over onto her side wrapping herself up in her blankets staring at the card that sat next to her phone now on her bed. Her finger slid over Nicole’s name stamped out on her card as her mind raced. 

“What the hell,” Waverly groaned as she reached for her phone and typed out a message and then immediately erased it. “Stupid Wynonna,” she exhaled and then typed out another message and hit send before she could even think twice. 

Unknown number: Hey I thought maybe I would be at the diner down the street tomorrow night after I ever off work at 1am for a late night snack and coffee. My treat. Waverly 

Waverly grabbed her phone and tried to delete the message before it was read but by the time she got to her sent messages her phone was vibrating in her hand. 

Officer Haught: I could possibly be at that diner at that time. 😉

“Damnit!” Waverly yelled as she grabbed her pillow and shoved her face into it. 

Why is this so hard for her? This girl likes her. She likes this girl. Why? Why is this so damn hard for her? A million thoughts tearing through her mind. This was a mistake. I do not have my life together enough to be messing around with this woman. Damnit Wynonna! Damnit Waverly! Sleep was not easy to come by as her mind raced. 

The next day Waverly watched the clock as she trudged through work. It felt like time was in fast forward to some big mistake she was railroading herself right into. For the first time through one of her annoying shifts of drunks, and being hit on by every intoxicated drunk that could lay hands on her she wanted time to slow down, but no, not tonight. Before she knew it was the end of her shift and it was time to head out. When she got to the diner she didn’t see the fiery redhead anywhere and she went to turn around to leave when suddenly there she was reaching for the outside door. 

“I didn’t think you were coming,” Waverly shrugged. 

Nicole smiled, there was that damn dimple again, “of course, I said I would be here.”

Waverly turned back towards the inside of the diner and Nicole reaches forward around her shoulder to grab the door for her. Waverly looked back and saw Nicole still smiling, “uh....thank you,” Waverly stammered. 

“Of course,” Nicole kept smiling as she followed behind Waverly to a booth inside the diner. It took time, but to be honest she was just glad she was getting a second chance with this woman. Something about Waverly fascinated her. 

They scooted into the booth across from each other again. They both ordered coffee and a little late night snack to nibble on as they spoke to each other. 

“I was glad to hear from you,” Nicole started. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry...”

“Hey, you don’t need to apologize Waves,” Nicole reaches over for her hand, “I like you. I really do. I just don’t want a one night stand. I want to be honest with you from the beginning. I want you because you want me too, and it feels right for both of us,” Nicole paused as she saw Waverly’s eyes shift towards the ground. “Hey,” Nicole squeezed her hands gently to pull her attention back to her, “is that ok?”

Waverly didn’t really know where to start, so she just started off simply, “I like you too,” she looked up into Nicole’s big brown eyes, “I’m really glad I called.”

Nicole and Waverly shared two carafes of coffee together and ordered a slice of pie that they both nibbled at together as they talked. As Nicole would speak Waverly would find her fingernails roaming over the taut muscles of Nicole’s forearms. She could feel Nicole’s muscles twitch under her touch. Nicole was so gentle with her, intertwining their fingers, pulling Waverly closer to her to place a gentle kiss on Waverly’s list as Waverly spoke about her sister Wynonna. She told Nicole how she left Purgatory to find out who she was, and then after all those years of waiting around for Wynonna she finally came back a year after Waverly took off. Nicole listened intently to everything Waverly was saying. 

When the last of the late night snacks were gone and their coffee mugs were empty Nicole asked if she was ready to get out of there. This time when they walked out of the diner Waverly reached out and took Nicole’s hand as she began walking in the direction of her apartment. Outside of Waverly’s building Waverly turns to Nicole and takes a step closer. 

“I want you to come upstairs,” Waverly admits. 

Nicole takes a hesitant step back and looks at Waverly with her head tilted to the side, “god I want to so badly....”

“I want you to stay the night, and still be with me in the morning,” Waverly Cir her off, “and then I want to know all about you and take you somewhere other than that shitty diner.”

“I don’t know,” Nicole wrinkled her nose, “I kind of like the diner.”

Waverly stepped closer again, this time Nicole didn’t move, and Waverly moved her hands up Nicole’s arm as she leaned and kissed her. When Nicole parted her lips Waverly deepened the kiss. Suddenly, Waverly broke away taking Nicole’s hand and she turned around and started guiding her up the stairs of her building. When she entered her apartment she pulled Nicole past the door slamming it shit behind her and hastily locking all the locks. She quickly turned on Nicole and pushed her against the wall. Lips crashing into Nicole’s in a needy kiss, pulling back suddenly she turns Nicole against the wall, spreading her legs as she slid her leg between Nicole’s, her hands slowly moving down her curves. 

“What are you doing Waves?” Nicole breathed, tried to turn around to face you, but Waverly pushed her harder into the wall, hands gripping her hips under her jacket keeping her still. “I’m frisking you,” Waverly smiled, her hands started moving up under her shirt gently, thumbs just at the crest of Nicole’s breast, waiting for the redheads approval to touch her. 

Nicole looked down as she felt Waverly’s hand stop moving against her, her shirt bunched up at her breasts. “God,” Nicole breathed, “Waves, yes.” Waverly’s hands moved over her bra clad breasts, squeezing the globes, she can feel her nipple pebble under her touch thru the silken fabric. Waverly moaned into the side at the soft feel of Nicole’s breasts in her hands, sliding her hands to her back, and down the soft strong muscles that responded to every touch. She continued her trail, her fingertips scraping over the smooth skin until she was able to grab her ass, a gentle kiss to her back just over the hem of her jeans as her hands moved to the front, fingers sliding between Nicole’s legs. Waverly could feel her heat thru the fabric, as she pushed between her legs. 

“Jesus,” Nicole moaned as she reached down and ran her hand over Waverly’s. Waverly nipped at the flesh over her hip, and then stood up quickly to turn Nicole to face her pressing her harder against the wall. 

“Waves...” Nicole barely got out before Waverly had her lips on hers again. Tasting her, parting her lips, pressing and dancing with her tongue as her hands fumbled with the hem of Nicole’s shirt. Nicole tried to help Waverly with removing her clothing but Waverly grabbed onto her wrists and slammed them above her head, pushing her arms into the wall as she leaned up closer into Nicole’s mouth. So many nights of thinking about Nicole, and she was finally here, and Waverly was not going to waste a moment. She leaned back from Nicole, “don’t move,” she breathed as Waverly lifted Nicole’s shirt up and over her head. Waverly pulled down one of the cups of Nicole’s bra exposing her breast, “and no touching,” Waverly smiled as she stared at Nicole, a silent question before she moved, waiting for Nicole. When Nicole closed her eyes and shook her head yes Waverly leaned in and took the pebbled nipple into her mouth. Her hands squeezed both of Nicole’s breasts, her tongue sliding over and twirling around the tight pink nipple that was in her mouth. The sound of Nicole’s moans guiding her touch. Her teeth scraped over the nipple as her lips pulled from the sensitive skin. Nicole arched her back against the wall, she moaned as Waverly played with her breasts, the gentle then painful touch of twisting and nipping at pebbled peak soaked her panties, her legs squirming as she moaned under every teasing touch of Waverly. 

Waverly fingers unbuttoned Nicole’s jeans with ease and her thumbs locked around the hem of her jeans, her tongue gliding down the curve of her breast, onto her stomach, her muscles twitching as her tongue continued its path. As she trailed down Nicole’s body she pushed her jeans down her long pale legs. She looked up her body when Waverly was down on her knees. Nicole’s perfect alabaster skin hiding her sex under blue boy shorts that hugged to her body, one breast pulled from its confines of her blue silken bra while the fabric strained over her other breast. She was flawless. 

“Tell me no,” Waverly inhaled her scent as her fingers wrapped around the band of Nicole’s boy shorts. 

“Please,” was all Nicole was able to muster in lust filled head. She wanted to reach out and touch Waverly, pull her into her own body, feel her against her. At that moment she felt heat press her soaked panties closer into her swollen clit. Nicole moaned and her legs warbled. She reached out for anything on the wall to hold her steady and then she felt her panties slide down her legs, and a grip steady her hips. Waverly held onto her, her hands gripping her ass to hold her in place against the wall as her tongue flattened out and slid up through Nicole’s slit, then circled around her clit before sucking it in. 

“Holy fucking shit!” Nicole moaned when Waverly pulled her clit into her mouth. She looked down and saw Waverly head between her legs, her hands bracing her in place as her head moved up and down between her legs. 

Nicole tasted sweet and salty, this mix of vanilla and musk that became deeper as her arousal grew. Waverly slid her tongue down back between Nicole’s lips to her entrance and pressed in, and then moved up sucking an inner lip in between her teeth. 

“Unh,” Nicole moaned, her hips moving into Waverly’s face as her tongue explored every inch of growing need. “Oh fuck!” She yelled out. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Waverly Earp was in her knees eating her out, and fuck was she amazing at this. 

Waverly’s hand moved around to Nicole’s pussy and using her fingers spread her open so she could fully take her clit into her mouth. Nicole’s hips pushed into Waverly’s face as she sucked on her clit. Her hips moved faster as she got closer to her impending orgasm. 

“Unh,” Nicole moaned, “ holy shit Waverly,” Nicole grasped onto the wall, her grip becoming tighter as her clit was being flicked around by Waverly tongue, then sucked on and nipped at. Waverly’s other hand moved between Nicole’s legs and has her crashed harder into her face she lifted one leg over a shoulder, and then buried a finger into her entrance. Nicole cried out with the new sensation, calling Waverly’s name, “fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Waverly pushed another finger into Nicole’s entrance and as she pumped her fingers in and out to the rhythm of her tongue against her clit Waverly curved her fingers against Nicole’s front wall. Nicole’s muscles tightened, the build up in her stomach feeling like a coil about to burst. She has never experienced anything like this before in her life. “Holy shit baby,” Nicole moaned, the word baby just breaking through her desire in a garble of moans and noises of Waverly between her legs, “fuck, I’m gonna cum, holy shit!”

Waverly pulled out her fingers as she felt Nicole’s release and she moved her mouth to her entrance as she came, her juices spilling out in waves as she licked them up. When she felt Nicole relax to her touch, she finished licking around her sensitive lips, and then kissed the inside of her thigh before putting her leg down and moving up her body, her hands continuing their path up Nicole’s arms to intertwine their fingers as she leans up to kiss Nicole gently. 

Nicole can taste herself on Waverly lips, against her tongue as they kissed. She pulled away from the kiss with a smirk, can I touch you now?” Nicole asked. Waverly didn’t say anything, just took her hands and began moving backwards with Nicole following. They both stopped moving at the edge of Waverly’s bed, and Nicole leaned down bringing her hand up to cup Waverly’s face and kissed her. This time when she broke the kiss she looked down at Waverly’s body, “you are wearing too many clothes baby.” Waverly smirked and raised her eyebrows and then pushed Nicole onto the bed. She landed with a bounce. Waverly pulled her white shirt up and over her head, and as she swayed her body she began humming to her own music to undress herself in front of Nicole. Her last bit of clothing she kicked off to floor and grabbed Nicole’s legs pulling her closer to the edge of the bed before climbing up and straddling herself over her lap. 

“My god, you are beautiful,” Nicole breathed as one hand moved up to Waverly’s cheek and then continued up  
Into her hair moving it off to the side as she pulled her in to bring their lips together. Nicole sucked in Waverly’s bottom lip, gently tugging on it, and then another gentle kiss before Waverly began kissing across Nicole’s jawline and into her neck. Waverly nipped and sucked at the skin, another moan pulling from deep inside Nicole as Waverly bit down on the sensitive flesh. “Holy god, Waves,” Nicole  
moaned, “are you marking me again?”

Waverly released the skin between her lips and looked down at the redhead, “is that a problem?” Waverly questioned, “I don’t want anybody to get the wrong idea.”

“What would be the wrong idea?” Nicole asked. 

“That you are not taken,” Waverly smirked, and moved her lips back over the new purple mark on Nicole’s throat, “that you’re not mine,” she whispered as her tongue tenderly moved over the mark, and then a gentle kiss. 

“Am I yours?” Nicole closed her eyes and gripped into Waverly hips as Waverly rocked her hips hard into her, and then nipped at another spot on her neck. Waverly adjusted her legs between Nicole’s and began slowly rocking her wet center of Nicole’s, the sensation shooting through her body. She needed Nicole to touch her, feel her against her, inside her. Waverly pulled on the skin at Nicole’s neck until she was satisfied another mark would be left behind, “yes,” Waverly groaned as the friction built between her leg, “you’re mine.”

Nicole’s hand moved to Waverly lower back and she flipped them so she could hover over her. “My god you are so  
Damn beautiful,” Nicole breathed as she looked down the brunettes naked form underneath her. Nicole slipped one leg in between Waverly’s and leaned down to kiss her as she rocked her hips against her, her leg pressing against heated core. Nicole pushed her tongue against Waverly’s lips begging for entrance, needing the kiss to deepen as her hand ran down to cup Waverly’s breast. Her fingers sliding over the hardened peak, twisting it between her fingers until Nicole swallowed a moan and Waverly arched into her touch. Nicole’s hand continued down the curve of Waverly’s stomach, her muscles flexing and twitching under touch as Nicole continued to slowly rock her pelvis into Waverly’s. Stopping at her hip, she gripped into the flesh to steady Waverly as Nicole pressed into her heat, wetness coating Nicole’s leg. Nicole broke from the kiss, “god damn you’re so wet,” and she bent her head to take her pebbled nipple into her mouth has her hand slide between them, finger teasing at her soaked entrance. 

“Please fuck!” Waverly groaned against the sudden feel of Nicole. She needed her, her body was on fire under this woman’s touch. “Please!” She begged again. 

Nicole rolled her tongue around Waverly’s nipple and then pulled it between her lips until she let go of the sensitive bud with a pop, her finger moved up and down her slit covering her longer digit in Waverly’s wetness. Nicole kissed and nipped at Waverly collarbone, following her neck up under ear as her finger found her clit and pressed and flicked the hardened nub. Nicole sucked in Waverly’s earlobe between her lips as Waverly moaned with this new sensation. “Please what baby?” Nicole asked, and then bit the sensitive flesh behind her ear, liking the new mark with her tongue. 

“Please fuck me...” Waverly begged with a heated moan. Nicole’s finger found her entrance and slid her finger in slowly as she followed Waverly jawline with tender kisses. She pushed her finger in and out excruciatingly slowly wanting to feel Waverly’s walls squeeze and adjust to her. Nicole found Waverly’s eyes and watched her as she slid a second finger inside of her. Waverly’s back arched and her face contorted in ecstasy to Nicole being inside of her, stretching her. “Look at me,” Nicole insisted as she pulled her fingers out, and then slowly pushed them back in, curving them to press against her velvety walls. 

“Please Nicole,” Waverly moaned. 

“I’ll give you anything you need baby,” Nicole admitted, and leaned into a gentle kiss before deepening it. Her tongue pressed into Waverly’s as her fingers began to push into harder, Nicole’s pelvis moving with her hand, pushing her harder and deeper into Waverly. 

“Unh...unh....” Waverly moaned as her own hips found Nicole’s rhythm. “Fuck....Nicole...” Waverly’s moans caused Nicole to push her hips harder into her hand, her fingers going deeper with every thrust. Nicole couldn’t get enough of feeling Waverly beneath her, her walls fluttering around her fingers as she pushed in harder to dripping center, her moans were music to her ears, she wanted to hear her scream her name. “Unh...unh....oh my god harder.....Nicole,” Waverly was getting so close. She could feel her muscles tense, her fingernails dug into Nicole’s back causing red marks she knew wouldn’t go away anytime soon. 

Nicole’s thumb circled around and pressed into her clit as she pushed harder and faster into Waverly, searching for her release. Her own center riding over Waverly’s thigh. “Fuck, I want you to cum Waverly,” Nicole grunted with her thrusts, “Jesus Waves cum with me.”

Waverly rocked her hips harder into Nicole’s eager thrusts causing her thigh to grind into Nicole’s center. “Fuck Nicole I’m going to cum...holy fuck....unh”. 

Both women screamed out each other’s names as they came together, their bodies shaking. Waverly spilled out her juices onto Nicole’s hand and when Nicole was able to move again she slid her fingers out of Waverly and tasted them between her lips, her tongue circling around each digit tasting Waverly. “God you taste devine baby,” she smiled and then kissed Waverly’s smile gently as she rolled over next to the petite woman wrapping her in her arms. 

Waverly giggled as Nicole lightly moved her finger over her stomach, small aftershocks still racking over Waverly’s body with Nicole’s touch. “What’s so funny?” Nicole asked. 

“I just never really been into being called baby...”

“I’m sorry,” Nicole apologized quickly. She didn’t mean to do something that Waverly didn’t like, or want. 

“No, no,” Waverly shook her head, “I actually like it when you say it,” she smiled. 

“Wow,” Nicole mused.

Waverly looked up at the redhead from her where she laid in the crook of her shoulder, her brows furrowed. 

“I just didn’t think you were a big softy is all,” Nicole laughed, and before Waverly argue Nicole leaned and quieted her with a heated kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have never written another chapter to any of my work. Tons of smut in this I think, but there really is a story I’m trying to get to. Nicole wants nothing more than to be with Waverly, and Waverly pushes the good Officers inhibitions.

CHAPTER 2

Her hands trailed down her skin, following the same path of the water as it desperately clung to every curve. Her fingertips slid down her arms, muscles twitching under her gentle touch as she moved across the petite brunettes back, hands finding their way over the curve of her breast as she pushes her body into Waverly’s. Waverly moans as her heated skin presses into the chilled tile walls of the shower, Nicole’s warm hands moving over her breasts, her nipples hardening from her touch and the feel of the coolness against her heated skin. The water pours over Nicole as she leans into Waverly’s neck, her tongue trailing the water against her skin as Waverly leans her head back into her touch, opening herself more to Nicole’s touch. Nicole sucks at the skin over Waverly’s pulse, her pounding heartbeat growing faster and wilder as her desire grows for this beautiful woman pressed up against her. Small purple marks raise under her skin as Nicole continues moving up to Waverly’s ear, pulling her earlobe between her lips as one of her hands trail down the curve of her stomach to her hip bone, tracing small circles over her skin. 

“God, you are so beautiful,” Nicole breathes into her ear, her hand squeezing her beast, and her fingers sliding between Waverly’s legs. “So fucking wet,” she moans as she moves her fingers quickly over her clit, teasing her as she feels her body quiver from her touch. 

“Unh, fuck Nicole,” Waverly moans as she pushes her ass back against Nicole’s pelvis, her fingers moving through her slit as she follows Waverly’s movements. 

“Tell me what you want baby,” Nicole’s words feeding Waverly’s desire as she rocks her hips harder against her hand. Nicole circles her fingers around Waverly’s clit and as she cries out her name, Nicole pulls her hand free from needy pussy. 

“Oh, my god, fuck Nicole...” Waverly cries as she tries to look over her shoulder at the redhead who has her pinned to the shower wall. 

“I said,” Nicole bites Waverly’s neck again, sucking the skin between her lips before she lets go, an instant red mark appearing, “tell me,” Nicole nips again as her tongue traces up towards her jawline, “What you want,” another nip of teeth under her jaw as Waverly leans her head back into her touch.

“I want you,” Waverly whines. 

Nicole’s hand moves from her breast up to intertwine her fingers in her long brown locks, tugging head back and turning her head, sucking in her bottom lip with her teeth. “Nuh uh baby, not good enough,” Nicole says after nipping Waverly’s bottom lip, “I said tell me,” she demands, as she tugs it n her hair, the water pouring down Waverly’s front as Nicole leans her back under the spray of the shower. 

“God Nicole,” Waverly moans, her hips rocking in search of the tall woman’s fingers, “I want you to fuck me....please,” Waverly begs. Waverly never really thought herself as a beggar for sex, or for anything really. She took what she wanted, but having Nicole....wanting Nicole, was a need for Waverly, like needing to breath. “Fuck me, please....”

Nicole’s hand slipped up and over her hip, and then grabbed her ass, her nails crawling across the flesh until her fingers reached her heated center. Nicole moved on finger thru Waverly’s dripping cunt before circling around her entrance and then pushing in. Nicole buried her finger deep into Waverly, pushing her hips into her ass, pressing her fingers hard into her aching center. Nicole pulled out slowly, and then pushed into her again with two fingers as deep as she could go. Nicole could feel Waverly’s wall stretch around as she pumped in and out of her, curving her fingers against her trembling walls. Waverly pushed her ass back against Nicole hurrying the pace as she desperately sought out her orgasm with Nicole inside of her. Nicole’s fingers and hips matching Waverly’s growing need, as her moans grew louder, thundering against the walls that surrounded them. 

“Unh...holy shit....unh,” Waverly moaned as Nicole pounded into her, chasing Waverly’s need to release against her, “fuck Nicole, unh....” Waverly reaches back to grip onto Nicole’s hand that was intertwined in her hair, her other hand bracing against the slick wall, “oh fuck, I’m gonna cum...unh...fuck Nicole,” Waverly groaned as Nicole tugged at her hair and leaned in to bite Waverly’s neck. Waverly came screaming Nicole’s name when her teeth sunk into her tender flesh, throwing her over the edge. Her body tensed, and her walls gripped her fingers as she came, her juices spilling against Nicole’s hand. 

Nicole didn’t dare move while Waverly came down from her high, all of her muscles quivering against the towering redhead. Nicole wrapped one arm around Waverly pulling her closer to her as she tried to steady her breathing, her legs barely holding her up from the intense orgasm that just ripped thru her body. Nicole’s tongue gently ran over the red purple marks that were coloring their way across Waverly’s neck, soothing the burning flesh with a tender touch. Slowly Nicole pulled her fingers from Waverly’s entrance eliciting a whimper from the brunette. 

“Fuck, you are so beautiful Waves,” Nicole complimented the stunning woman in arms as she began pulling her under the water before the shower became too cold to actually clean themselves up for the day. 

Waverly turned around to face Nicole, leaning up on her tippy toes she kissed her, her tongue sliding over her lips, demanding entrance, and then pulling away suddenly when she feels Nicole’s tongue against her own. Waverly breaks away with a smirk, “and you, babe, are gonna pay for that little game of yours,” she grinned and then moved in sucking Nicole’s bottom lip into her own, “but....not today,” she smacked Nicole’s ass, and quickly leaned up again kissing the side of her lips before turning on her. 

Nicole loves Waverly taking control. She had fantasies of everything Waverly would do to her, the control Waverly craves Nicole gives her without question, and even if Waverly doesn’t see it, Waverly is always in control. 

Nicole moans as her fingers run down the curve of Waverly’s back, but she whips around quickly swatting away Nicole’s hands from touching her, “I said,” Waverly grins looking up into Nicole’s big brown eyes, “not today.” With a quick peck to Nicole’s pouty lips Waverly turns with a mischievous grin crossing her lips as as she reaches for the shampoo. Squeezing out a dolup into her hand she turns back to the redhead, who is staring still in shock, and frustration, Waverly pushes the bottle into her hand and with her finger she traces the outline of Nicole’s jaw, sliding across her lower lip with her thumb, “and no touching,” she smirks, “I promise.....I’ll take care of you later.” Waverly turns back away from Nicole still grinning as she starts running her hands thru her hair, leaving Nicole gripping the bottle, and a groan leaving from deep inside of her. 

********

Nicole can’t stop thinking about Waverly. She has been wanting to ask her to be her girlfriend, but has been hesitant to bring it up. She can sense Waverly’s tension build within her when they speak of relationships. She doesn’t want to push Waverly into ever doing anything she doesn’t want to, but this beautiful woman consumes her entire being it feels like. She needs her when they are together, and she can’t stop thinking about being next to her when they are apart. She takes anything and everything Waverly will give her, she just hopes Waverly will give herself to her. Waverly seems so tough, and closed off, but when she is Nicole’s arms she is soft, and caring, giving Nicole hope that she can tear down those walls. 

Her phone vibrates in her pocket, breaking her from her thoughts of the brunette until she sees her name flash over her screen. 

Waverly Earp: ‘Hey babe. You off tonight? I want to see you. 😚’

Nicole smiles with the more thoughts of being able to spend time with Waverly. 

Officer Haught: ‘Hey cutie. I was just thinking about you. I would love to see you tonight. I’m off at 10. 😍’

Waverly Earp: ‘Great. Pick me up tonight sexy.’

Tonight, this is it she resigns herself, she’s going to ask Waverly to be her girlfriend tonight. 

Waverly is standing out front of her building when Nicole pulls up tonight. She is standing there in black leggings with holes in her knees, thin white shirt showing off her mid-drift just enough, a black duster length sweater that looks too big as it smothers her hands, and knee high boots with buckles riding up the outside. Her dark hair glistens under the street light, the length of it cascades down her shoulders. She is breathtaking in every way Nicole thinks to herself as she pulls up in front of her and jumps out of the car as quickly as she can to open the passenger door for her. 

Waverly cups her cheek as she smiles at the redhead before crawling into the car, her fingertips keeping a gentle touch to her skin as long as they can before she has to break the contact. 

“No kiss?” Nicole frowns. 

Waverly looks up and closes her eyes giving a loud dramatic kiss in the redheads direction. Nicole pouts as she closes the door and shuffles back to the drivers side. Sliding in Waverly grabs her hand interlacing their fingers together. “You are so adorable when you pout,” Waverly smiles as she tugs on Nicole and pulls her closer to give her that much needed kiss. 

When they break apart, Nicole leaves her forehead pressed against Waverly’s. 

“Where to baby?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly gives her directions to this new underground club that just opened, and as they make their way thru the city Waverly holds onto Nicole’s hand, her thumb mindlessly running circles over her hand. Talking to Waverly is so easy, everything is just so comfortable except the one thing that is sitting on the tip of her tongue. The question she is dying to know an answer to. 

When they reach the club the entrance is thru a heavy steel door and then down a set of concrete stairs. Nicole holds her hand the entire way until they have to make their way to the bar. She slides her hand under her long duster, fingers gliding across the exposed skin of her lower back. Waverly orders two beers and one shot of whiskey. She knows Nicole will nurse her drink all night long and drink water as well since she is driving, but Waverly is here to have some fun. Waverly empties the shot at the bar and then leans up into Nicole, her lips running across hers, tongue requesting to taste Nicole as she begs for entrance. Their tongues move across each other’s in a seductive dance before Waverly pulls away. 

“Mmmm, honey,” Nicole smiles. 

Waverly turns when Nicole grabs both their drinks to move thru the club. They find a small table to put their drinks on a n the corner. It is perfect for Waverly, right next to the dance floor. Perfect for Nicole, she can watch Waverly move her body to the rhythm of the music that is pounding around them. Waverly dances for Nicole until she finally reaches out for her hand. Nicole doesn’t argue even though she knows she has no idea how to dance, but she goes to her anyways, sliding her body behind the petite brunette, Nicole’s body swaying against hers, feeling her move against every part of her. 

Waverly knows what she is doing to her. Nicole can see it her in her eyes, her body feeding on how Nicole responds to her. The dance floor becomes more crowded as bodies move together to the music pulsing thru the enclosed space, Nicole following Waverly’s lead as her body moved against hers, her hands expertly roaming over each of her curves. Waverly moves her body closer to Nicole’s, pulling her larger frame against her own. Nicole’s hands slide to her hips as her leg moves between Waverly’s in step with her movements. Waverly leans up kissing the redhead, and Nicole can taste the alcohol mixed with Waverly’s underlying sweetness as their tongues dance together, lips pulling at each other’s as their need for one another grows. Waverly runs her hand down between Nicole’s breast, down to the hem of her shirt and then back up to cup her breast in her hand, her touch firm, as Nicole moans into her mouth. Nicole has never felt like this with another person, her and inhibitions melting away under Waverly’s touch. Waverly’s ginger runs down the smooth skin of her stomach as she deepens the kiss, mixing with fire and need as she un-snaps the button to Nicole’s jeans, and before Nicole’s mind catches up with what is happening Waverly’s fingers are between her leg, pressing the fabric tight against her throbbing clit. 

“Fuck, Waves, what are you doing?” Nicole whimpers her question, but cannot pull away from her touch. 

Waverly’s legs presses up in between her legs as she pushes her finger past the soaked fabric, drawing circles around her clit. Waverly sucks Nicole’s bottom lip between her own, “you’re so wet for me baby,” Waverly smiles against her lips as she pulls apart. Her body still moving to the rhythm of the music, her fingers though are moving to the rhythm of Nicole’s growing need to find release beneath her touch. 

“Holy fuck,” Nicole moans as her grip against Waverly’s hips tighten. She looks around the packed room as Waverly’s fingers slide through her aching center. Waverly is driving her crazy with her touch, she is already so close. Her body only responding to Waverly’s touch as she watches everybody dance around them, unknowing what is happening between the two women. 

“Cum for me baby,” Waverly breaks thru her mind, and then she bites into the skin of her neck. Nicole’s body tenses as she flies over the edge, Waverly pulling her body into an intense orgasm. Waverly replaces her panties and buttons her jeans before she pulls away slightly and dips her finger into her mouth as she watches Nicole quiver from her orgasm. 

Waverly leans up into Nicole’s war and breathes so she can still hear her amongst the music and dancing crowd, “you taste amazing when you cum.”

Waverly smiles as her wet finger traces down Nicole’s arm, and as she backs away Nicole reaches out for her, but Waverly is gone, disappeared amongst the crowd. “Jesus Christ,” Nicole breathes as she watched Waverly disappear. She tries to put herself together and return to their table, drinking the last of her water, “I need a damn drink,” she says under her breath. 

When Waverly returns she has more water for Nicole and a brunette following behind her with more whiskey shots and beer for Waverly. “Are you having fun?” Waverly asked with a smirk when she slides in next to the tall redhead. The brunette carrying her drinks places them down on the table and winks at Waverly before she turns to leave. Nicole instinctively moves her hand around her back pulling her closer to her side, leaning over placing a protective kiss to Waverly’s neck. The bartender disappearing into the crowd as she looks back at the couple. 

“Are you ready to get out of here?” Nicole asks and kisses her neck again. 

“Are you jealous baby?” Waverly questions as she reaches over to take her drink of her beer. 

“Do I need to be?” Nicole wonders. 

Waverly doesn’t answer, she moves her fingers up into Nicole’s red hair at the nape of her neck, and pulls gently as her fingers intertwine around the red locks. Waverly smiles as she takes another drink of her beer. 

The question hangs in the air, Nicole’s mind racing with reasons why Waverly wouldn’t answer her. She doesn’t want this to be just a game, but she doesn’t want to walk away either. Waverly is intoxicating like a drug that feeds Nicole, gives her life. She watches Waverly finish her drink and then takes her hand firmly to lead her out of the club. 

God damnit she is jealous. And god damnit she is going to prove to Waverly that they need each other, that Waverly needs her just as much as Nicole needs her. The ride home is torturous for Nicole as the silence hangs thick in the air between them, she watches as Waverly’s hands roam over her own body slowly. Nicole’s grip tightening around the steering wheel as her growing need to reach out and touch her herself drives her desire higher. When she pulls into Waverly’s building without words she moves over to the passenger side of the car to help Waverly out, holding her hand up the stairs to Waverly’s door. Waverly turning to look at Nicole, her tongue licking across her own lips as she stares at her as she unlocks her door. Nicole pushes it open pulling Waverly with her, slamming the door behind them as she makes her way to her bedroom. Nicole spins her into her arms to finally kiss her, and then pushes her away gently. 

“Take off your clothes,” Nicole demands. 

Nicole finds the buttons of her own shirt as she watches Waverly begin to slowly sway her hips, her hands moving up over her body over her breasts. 

“I said take of your clothes,” Nicole insists again, as she begins unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it from her shoulders. 

Waverly smiles as she slowly begins to undress in front of Nicole. Her body dancing to the song Waverly begins to hum as she throws her clothing at Nicole as she removes each piece. Nicole breathes in the unmistakable scent of Waverly before tossing her clothes to the side with her own. Waverly stands in front of Nicole in matching black lace bra and a black thong, her hands gliding over her skin. Nicole stands in her boy shorts and blue bra watching Waverly’s hands move across her body. 

“Take it all off baby,” Nicole smirks, “and sit on the bed.” 

She watches Waverly unclasp her bra and throws it at the redhead after slipping it off her shoulders and down her toned arms. Waverly turns around grasping her fingers around the band of her panties, bending over as she slides them down her legs, her ass bare to Nicole, and as she stands her fingers glide up her legs as she walks over to the bed turning to sit on the edge. Waverly puts her arms behind her arching her back and opens her legs to Nicole as she watches her move closer. Nicole moves in between her legs, her finger tracing over Waverly’s lips, tongue darting out against the tip of her finger before sucking her finger into her mouth. Nicole leans in and immediately pulls Waverly’s nipple between her lips, pulling at the sensitive bud as it hardens against her warm mouth. Waverly’s body arches against Nicole’s touch. Nicole kneels and releases Waverly’s nipple as her tongue whispers against her skin, down across her stomach, her hands gripping her hips pulling her closer to her face as her tongue flattens against her dripping slit. 

“Fuck Nicole,” Waverly moans as her tongue moves up and down her slit. 

Nicole nips at Waverly’s inner lips pulling on the sensitive flesh, drawing out Waverly’s moans as she circles her tongue around her clit and then teasing her entrance. Nicole pushes her tongue into her dripping center, her walls squeezing tight around her muscle as she tries to taste every bit of Waverly. Waverly’s hops rock into her face and her hand comes down entangling her fingers in her red locks, pressing her deeper into her aching center. Nicole grips onto her hips as her tongue drives in and out of her, her walls quiver around her. Nicole moves up sucking Waverly’s clit into her mouth as she feels her muscles tighten under her touch. 

“Nicole, fuck,” Waverly moans as she grips Nicole’s head, driving her hips harder into her face as she chases her release, “fuck me,” she cries. Nicole’s name pouring from her as she cums, Nicole licking and drinking in her juices. As Waverly begins to relax, the aftershocks of her orgasm spasming over her body she feels Nicole nip at the tender flesh of her inner thigh marking her, whispering “mine” against Waverly’s tender flesh. 

Waverly’s touch softens in Nicole’s hair, her fingers running gently through her hair as Nicole places gentle kisses to the inside of her legs. 

Waverly thinks she could be Nicole’s as she looks down and watches the beautiful woman tenderly move against her body. Only if she was good enough she thinks to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Hope it will keep you interested. Like always kudos and comments are loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly doesn’t know what she is going to do until she sees another woman have interest in Nicole. Maybe just maybe it will make Waverly want something more.

Chapter 3

It has been over two weeks since Nicole has heard from Waverly. It doesn’t feel that long considering Nicole has been so busy at work lately, lots of late nights and double shifts, but after their time together, and Nicole wanting more from her it feels like forever. Not to mention Waverly’s response to texting or voicemails is almost non existent. Nicole can’t help but wonder if she did something wrong. 

Tonight Nicole finds herself in a familiar alley watching the city go by. The last night of a very long stretch of shifts, but she finally has a few days off in a row once this night is finished. The street lights humming above her, fading away any stars in the sky; her radio breaking thru her silence with its non-stop beeps and clicks. A shadowed figure catches her eye as they move down the street away from her. The curves of their body swinging side to side Nicole knows intimately. Nicole pulls out of her hideaway to catch up to the woman, but as she gets closer her radio cackles to life calling out for her. Nicole reluctantly answers the radio, suppressing her groan when they send her on assault a few miles in the other direction. She stares at the dark figure walking away from her as she acknowledges her radio, and with a heavy sigh turns her vehicle around and hits her lights and sirens. 

Waverly turns when the sirens blare through the air, echoing off the buildings that surround her. She wraps her hoodie around herself tighter, hands pulling at her long sleeves. Guilt invades her. She knows it was Nicole in the car. Waverly pulls out her phone and opens Nicole’s last text message from her. 

Officer Haught: Hey you. I really miss you. I hope we get to see each other soon. 

Waverly hadn’t responded. In fact, Waverly hasn’t responded to the last few text messages. She had written out so many responses; how much she missed the tall red head; how much she wanted to see her; how she couldn’t wait to just be with her again; how she needed to move on, and each one she would delete her messages with tears running down her cheeks. She never knew what to send, how to respond. She wanted to be with Nicole, but she knew she wasn’t good enough. She got home and crawled into bed thinking about the redhead. To be honest, all she has done is think about her. She knew she had to get her out of her mind because this couldn’t continue, she would ruin Nicole’s life, and she wasn’t worth it. 

Nicole got off duty late after two arrests that came late in the night and the mountain of paperwork from the splendid attitudes of the subjects. She was hoping before she left for home she might be able to meet up with Waverly for breakfast since today she could sleep in a bit. She sent her a text figuring it might be late enough in the morning Waverly would actually be awake. When she never heard back she made her way home. She wanted to keep trying, wishing that she would hear from the beautiful brunette soon. 

*****

Waverly got to work early tonight because of how busy the bar was tonight. When she walked in she had to push her way through the crowd to get to the bar. Immediately people were asking her for drinks before she was even able to get herself settled. Flirting came naturally to Waverly in hopes of a little more money in her tip jar, a beautiful smile and wave, sometimes a little extra touch. She goes through so many customers sometimes that their faces blur together, all the way until across the room she sees her walk in. The tall redhead that invades her mind no matter how hard she tries to let her go. 

She walked in with dark blue jeans and a white button up long sleeve shirt that had the top buttons undone, surrounded by a black dress jacket, and her necklace shinning in the bright fake lighting of the bar. This was definitely not helping to get this woman off of her mind. She looked amazing, and her red hair was gently tossled her n her head, this purposeful illusion that she just came together in a perfect beauty. 

Waverly couldn’t concentrate on what customers were saying to her anymore, her gaze following every movement of the redhead. She watches as she made her way to the bar, and before Nicole could get a word out Waverly walked to the other side, pulling out a glass to fill before the man now across the bar from Waverly was even able to tell her what he wanted. 

Nicole watched as she ordered her drink, her fingers running over the edge of her glass as she watched Waverly work. Nicole never noticed the beautiful dark haired figure walking up to the bar to take a seat right next to her. Before she knew it the bartender who was not Waverly much to Nicole’s disappointment placed another drink in front of her. 

“I didn’t order this,” Nicole told the bartender. She just smiled and turned away. 

“It looked like you could use another one,” the beautiful woman stated. Nicole turned and stared at her for a moment, her eyes falling down her body before she smiles, “ummm, yeah, thanks,” she says as she lifts the glass. 

“Victoria,” the woman introduces herself. 

Nicole looks across the bar and sees Waverly’s retreating form before she turns back to the woman in front of her. “Hi, I’m Nicole,” she smiles. 

Nicole talks to the woman as more drinks are poured for them both. This new woman’s fingers find themselves over Nicole’s, sliding circles over the skin, and leaning in to Nicole’s hear before she starts smiling, making Nicole laugh. Waverly cannot take watching it, this is her bar, some random chick doesn’t just get to come in and flirt with her Nicole in her bar. She watches as the woman’s fingers run across Nicole’s cheek, and then her jawline. Nicole doesn’t stop the touch, but Waverly watches as Nicole’s head drops, and her eyes close before the woman leans in and kisses her. It’s quick and over in less than a second, but Waverly feels like she watched her kiss Nicole forever, but then she sees Nicole stand and walk across the bar. Waverly immediately throws her towel she was using to distract herself onto the bar top and begins to follow her. 

“Hey!” Waverly calls out as Nicole makes her way into the hallway. “Hey Nicole!” Waverly tells as she marches up behind her. 

Nicole turns around when she hears her name and sees an angry faced Waverly standing right in front of her now. 

“Waves...”

“No! What do you think you are doing?” Waverly snaps. 

“What???”

“You don’t get to come here to my bar and let some chick crawl over you in front of me!” Waverly interrupts her, not letting Nicole get a word in. She is so angry, at Nicole for letting some girl flirt with her, for Nicole being so damn charming, and for herself for not going over and smacking that bitch for trying to take what is hers. “You and me...your....I’m....” Waverly is stuttering now. 

“You and me what Waverly?!” Nicole finally breaks, all she has wanted is for Waverly to be with her, notice her, but this, “What?” She asks again. “You have ignored me since I walked in here. Hell! You have probably been ignoring me since the last time I saw you!”

“She doesn’t get to do that to you!” Waverly yells. 

“Why?” Nicole asks as she tilts her head to the side questioning Waverly. 

Waverly grabs Nicole’s hand and drags her down the hallway into a back room labeled with ‘Employees Only,’ and when she pulls Nicole in she turns and locks the door. 

“Waves...” Nicole tries again. 

“God damnit because she’s not me!” Waverly yells and then crashes her lips into Nicole’s, her hands grasping at the sides of her face. Nicole falls back against the wall and reaches up to hold onto Waverly’s wrists as their lips slide over each other’s. Waverly tasting the whiskey on her lips, her mouth hot from the liquid as Waverly tastes her. Their kiss deepening as their lips move against each other’s. It’s not enough though, Waverly needs to feel her. 

Waverly’s hands move to Nicole’s jacket, pushing across her shoulders before it drops to the floor. Her fingers find the buttons of Nicole’s shirt and she fumbles before she is able to undo a few, her fingers gliding across the soft skin of her stomach. Waverly’s thigh pushes betweens Nicole’s legs as she presses into her tall form pushing her against the wall, her fingers moving across the button of her jeans and when they come undone she slides her hand into her pants. Nicole is already wet as Waverly moves her fingers through her slit, thrusting into her entrance. 

“Oh fuck, Waverly!” Nicole moans as her hips move into Waverly’s hand, her knee pressing her fingers deeper into her. Her jeans limiting the movement, as her fingers curve forward dragging across her velvety skin. 

“Holy shit you’re so wet,” Waverly moans as she sucks on the skin over Nicole’s rapidly pounding heart. Waverly smiles at the sounds leaving Nicole’s lips as her fingers move inside her and her teeth nip at her skin, purple marks flowering up over her alabaster skin. 

“Unh...fuck...unh..” Nicole moans, “Jesus, Waves!” Nicole’s hand tugs at Waverly’s long brown hair, her other hand pressing her closer as her hips rock into her hand and her knee. 

“Say my name...” Waverly demands as she looks up at Nicole, her fingers slowing, teasing, demanding Nicole fill her desire. She wants to hear her name pulled from Nicole’s lips. “Say my name,” Waverly demands as Nicole moans from the torturous pace Waverly has started, her tongue licking up Nicole’s neck until she pulls her ear lobe. 

“Waverly,” Nicole moans, “please Waverly I’m so close,” she continues to beg. Nicole has never felt this needy before, begging for somebody to push her over the limit. 

“Tell me what you want,” Waverly insists, “what do you want me to do to you?” Waverly’s other hand moves up to Nicole’s breast, sliding her fingers through the buttons of her shirt and into her bra to run her fingers over her nipple. Her other hand slowly, tantalizing circles around Nicole’s clit as she waits to hear what Nicole wants, what she needs, what will break her into a quivering mess, only calling out her name. “Tell me,” Waverly insists again as she sucks on the skin right below Nicole’s jaw, another purple mark blossoming under her touch. 

“Please, Waverly,” Nicole begs, “fuck me. Make me cum,” her body is needy, desire crashing through her with every gentle touch the small brunette teases her with, body begging for more, “please Waverly.”

“That’s right baby,” Waverly smiles as she leans up crashing her lips to Nicole’s, her hand thrusting back into her, thumb moving against her clit as her knee presses harder with each thrust. Nicole’s moaning is pouring out fast and loud even as Waverly tries to smother her cries with her own lips. Waverly find the red locks at the nape of Nicole’s neck as she pulls away from Waverly, the fire burning inside of her. Waverly pulls on Nicole’s hair, her teeth and lips wrap around the burning flesh of her neck, another mark claiming her to the petite woman. Nicole’s wall pull Waverly deeper inside of her as her orgasm rips through her body, her muscles tensing, her juices soaking over Waverly’s hand and into her panties, screaming her name, “Waverly!”

Her movements slow as Nicole’s body vibrates with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Soft kisses across her jaw and over lips as Waverly brings Nicole back to her. “You alright baby,” Waverly smiles as she kisses her lips gently. 

Nicole smiles and shakes her head as she kisses Waverly back. A small whimper leaving her as Waverly pulls her fingers from her. She pulls away and slowly starts buttoning Nicole’s jeans and shirt up. When Waverly has her clothes all fixed up Nicole places her finger under Waverly’s chin to raise her head up so she can look into her eyes before she kisses her, tugging her bottom lip between hers. 

“Does this mean I can see you again?” Nicole smiles and leans her head slightly to remind Waverly of the marks she has left behind. 

Waverly bends down to grab Nicole’s jacket from the floor handing it to her before she grabs the handle. Nicole reaches out for her hand and Waverly turns. 

“Wait for me?” she smiles and Nicole brings her hand up to place a kiss across her knuckles. Waverly feels like she was asking Nicole for more than tonight. To keep holding on, and don’t give up on her. Walking back into the bar with Nicole’s scent surrounding her still, a smile breaks across her face as she sees the dark haired woman walking out of the bar alone, knowing tonight at least Nicole will wait for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. Like always kudos and comments are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big step forward leads to a bigger step backwards. What will it take for Waverly to see what she needs?

Chapter 4

“More,” Waverly begged, “please, more.” Waverly never thought herself as the one to beg, but with Nicole, it came so naturally. Her touch was like a drug, and she needed more, she needed everything. 

Nicole hastily was pulling down at Waverly’s bra, her hand trying to steady herself above her as she rolled her hips between Waverly’s legs. There wasn’t a whole lot of room in the front seat of the car, but Nicole was determined as she captured Waverly’s nipple into her mouth. Her hips pressed Waverly harder into the seat. 

“Owe!” Waverly yelped, as she tried to squirm under Nicole’s touch. 

Nicole pulled away quickly to look up at Waverly, “Waves, did I hurt you?” Nicole started, her eyebrows furrowed together with concern, “What??”

“No, the seat belt,” Waverly tried to smile as she attempted again to adjust herself away from the stabbing object, “it’s digging into my ass.”

Nicole leaned over as she reached behind Waverly to get the seatbelt out from under her, “is that better?” Nicole checked as she leaned off of Waverly a little more. Waverly smiled and wrapped one of her arms around Nicole, pressing her body closer as she moved her hips up so she can feel Nicole between her legs again. Waverly shook her head yes before she leaned up and captured Nicole’s lips with her own. Nicole started rocking into her again, her body finding the same rhythm of Waverly’s. Nicole broke from the kiss to trail her tongue and lips across Waverly’s neck, and back down to her breast. Waverly moaned and arched into Nicole as she took her nipple between her teeth, Nicole smiled at the moan coming from Waverly as she tugged on her nipple, and pressed hard into her center. 

“God, Nicole...” Waverly moaned, “I need you inside me.” 

Nicole trailed her lips back up to Waverly’s neck as one of her hands slid between there bodies. Kissing her neck Nicole slid her fingers down Waverly’s slit, and when she found her entrance she pressed in as her hips pushed her deeper inside of Waverly. Nicole’s other arm was angled above Waverly’s shoulder as she used her weight across Waverly’s body to thrust harder and deeper into her aching center. Waverly reached above her head and intertwined her fingers with Nicole’s as her hips moved with Nicole’s fingers, her other hand pushing down between Nicole’s loose jeans and boy shorts to grip her ass. Nicole felt Waverly forcing her body on top of her small frame as she rocked harder into her, her fingers curving up against her front walls as she thrust them in and out. 

“You like that?” Nicole moaned as she moved her thumb over Waverly’s clit. 

Waverly gripped Nicole’s hand harder as she cried out, “fuck yes!” Her hips rocking harder into Nicole, as Nicole’s fingers pushed into her, her thumb rolling and pressing against her clit. Her body tensed as she could feel her climax pulling her closer to the edge. Her grip on Nicole’s ass tightened urging Nicole to thrust into her harder. 

Nicole bit into Waverly’s neck as she could feel how close Waverly was. A little pain that Nicole knew would send her over the edge as her teeth tugged into her flesh. 

“Unnngh, fuck Nicole!” Waverly screamed as she came. 

Nicole slowed her thrusting fingers as Waverly’s walls clenched around them, her tongue gliding over the new purple mark that her bite left in its wake. Nicole’s thumb slowly circled around Waverly’s clit as she breathes into her ear, “I love making you come Waves.” Nicole smiled as Waverly arched against her touch, her thumb pressing into her hardened nub. Nicole wanted to feel her come again, she wanted to make her cry out her name one more time. Nicole’s movements were slow and tender as Waverly’s body shook from her orgasm, her kisses turning gentle against her burning skin as she rolled her hips into her throbbing center. Her thumb playing with her clit as it twitched against her touch, pulling Waverly over the edge again. “I love fucking you,” Nicole kissed her gently, her fingers pushing deeply inside of her, “I love making love to you.” 

“Nicole....unnngh...” Waverly moaned as a second orgasm swam across her body. Nicole smiled listening to her name fall from Waverly’s lips, and she leaned in to kiss her, her tongue begging for entrance as it slid over Waverly’s bottom lip. 

********

As they were straightening up their clothes Nicole looked over at Waverly, “I want to stay the night with you.” Waverly stopped moving for a brief moment, and then she slowly started running her hands across the fabric of her shirt, straightening out any crinkles left from being tossed aside earlier in a frenzy. “You can come over to my place,” Nicole’s voice got lower as she tilted her head, studying Waverly’s reaction. As silence filled the car, it felt like Nicole was being squeezed the pressure of her words hanging between them. “I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do Waves,” Nicole started. 

Waverly turned and looked over at Nicole suddenly, “no, ummm....no,” Waverly shook her head, her face crunched up, not really knowing what to say, “I know you wouldn’t.” Waverly reached out and took Nicole’s hand. 

“I like you Waverly,” Nicole smiled. 

“I like you too,” Waverly smiled back. Nicole pulled her hand from Waverly’s, her head dropped as her eyes shut. “Nicole,” Waverly put her hand up to cup Nicole’s cheek, turning her face so they can see each other, “I would love to stay the night with you...” Waverly leaned in and kissed Nicole gently on the lips, “at your home,” another gentle kiss. 

*************

Waverly ran around her house in a panic, throwing clothes all over the place. Just a couple articles of clothing in her small apartment can make the area looked cluttered and a mess, but right now Waverly is pretty sure her entire closet has been dumped out all over the place, so right now it looks like a disaster. 

“What am I doing?” Waverly breathes heavily as she throws another shirt onto the floor. Waverly hasn’t stayed with another person in probably years, and if she had it was at her place under her terms. Available to kick the person out whenever she was ready. Right now though, she is scrambling around her disaster of an apartment trying to get a bag packed to dry the night somewhere. “This is not going to work,” she grunted, and then she heard the knock on the door. 

She turned quickly like somebody just broke it down instead of Nicole politely knocking at the exact time she told Waverly she would be picking her up at. “Oh god,” she closed her eyes, her fingers pinching against the bridge of her nose. 

“Hey baby,” Nicole smiled when Waverly opened the door. Waverly stepped out of the way kicking at the clothing on the floor and picking up to throw others out of the way, a small path they could move through. “Umm, Waves, is everything alright?” Nicole looked around the small area. 

Waverly reached for her bag throwing in a few more items before turning around to Nicole, “yeah fine...” she forced a smile, “everything alright with you?”

Nicole looked around the room before facing Waverly again, she began moving closer to the small brunette and then she put her finger under her chin so she could look into her eyes. “If you’re not ok babe, we don’t...”

“No!” Waverly snapped. She shook her head and took a deep breath before she continued, “no, it’s ok. I’m ready.” Waverly leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Nicole hoping it would distract her from the chaos around them. 

Nicole lives out in the suburbs. Not really a place Waverly frequents. The houses are a little close together, and all seem to look the same with the unrealistic idea of a family of four, 2.5 children all with smiles on their faces as they all grow up together in happy loving homes behind the fake facade of normalcy the suburbs perpetuate. 

Waverly knew Nicole wasn’t like that, she needed to be more positive. This was Nicole. Nicole who really liked her, and has seen her disaster and still comes back for more. Nicole who hasn’t walked away from her no matter much she has pushed, or what secrets she is still hiding from her. 

“This is a disaster,” Waverly said under breath as they pulled into a restaurant. 

“What did you say babe?” Nicole asked as she cut off the engine. 

“Nothing. Just this is a cute place,” she looked at the building in front of them. 

“I thought I would take you to dinner first,” Nicole takes Waverly’s hand and kisses the top of it before she jumps out to grab the passenger door for her. 

At dinner Nicole starts with small talk. They have talked before when they are together, but that mainly consists of how their days were, or what their plans are for tomorrow. Nicole is hoping this could be the start of actually getting to know Waverly, who she is. She does know she wants to take it slow though, so she figures she should start with a little bit about herself. Nicole tells Waverly where she is from and why she wanted to go to the police academy. 

“Are you an only child?” Waverly asks. 

Nicole is happy that Waverly is taking an interest in her, but she doesn’t want to ruin the night by talking about not happy subjects. “I am an only child. I don’t ever see my parents anymore, so I am use to taking care of myself,” she tries to glaze over the conversation quickly, and then turn it to something else, “do you enjoy living in the city?”

Waverly knows when people are deflecting, and family is obviously a conversation Nicole doesn’t want to deal with right now. Which suits Waverly just fine, she doesn’t ever speak about her family, except her one sister Wynonna, and even that is rare. She has never really been close enough to anybody to want to speak to people about Wynonna, and especially her family. 

“I do like it,” Waverly smiles, “it is better than where I grew up. Out in the middle of nowhere where everybody was in your business all of the time. I’m able to keep to myself living in the city,” Waverly reached out for Nicole’s hand to reassure her she wants to be there with her, “it sounds odd with how many people that live there, but I only have to be around the people I want to,” she continues with a smile to Nicole as she squeezes her hand again. 

They talk more as they finish meal, even ordering dessert to share between the two of them. Nicole tried very hard to get to know Waverly without pushing her away, asking questions that are mundane like ‘what’s your favorite color?’

When dinner is over Nicole reaches out to take Waverly’s hand as she stands from the table. Nicole walks with her to her car and opens the car door again for her. Before Waverly steps into the car she reaches her hand up behind Nicole’s neck and pulls her closer for a kiss. The kiss is gentle as she moves her lips over Nicole’s, capturing her bottom lip, tasting the sweetness of their dessert they shared. Waverly’s hand moves to Nicole’s cheek as she breaks the kiss and then turns toward the car to get into the seat. Nicole stares at her for a moment, her eyes trailing up the brunettes exposed leg, the small bit of flesh above her knee high black boots to the hem of her black skirt. Nicole shakes her head out of her thoughts, and quickly shuts the door before running to the drivers side as fast as she could. 

When she pulled into her driveway and cut the engine she leaned over towards Waverly. When Waverly looked at Nicole, she moved in quickly crashing her lips to Waverly’s, her tongue pushing gently into her mouth as the kiss between them deepened. Nicole wanted her so badly, kissing her made her more needy, her desire ripping through her body as the kiss grew bolder. Nicole has to break away, pull herself from Waverly’s touch, her eyes closed as she pushed herself back into her seat. 

“I’ll get your bags,” she breathed. 

Nicole opens the passenger side of the car for Waverly after collecting her belongings from her trunk and offered her hand. They walk up to the door together, Nicole brings their hands up to her lips to kiss the back of Waverly’s hand before she opens the door to her home. She allows Waverly to enter first, and when she follows she shuts and locks her door before she puts Waverly’s bag on the floor. Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly’s waist pulling her closer to her, as she leans in to kiss the side of her neck. 

“I love the way you smell,” Nicole whispers into her neck. 

Waverly laughs as Nicole tickles across her skin, her lips barely touching her, her hot breath pooling around her flesh. Waverly turns in her arms, and Nicole moves to the other side to kiss Waverly’s neck, her arms wrapping behind the red heads neck, twisting her fingers into her red locks as Nicole licks across the angle of Waverly’s jaw, a small tender kiss before looking into Waverly’s eyes. Their breath mingles with each other as their breathing becomes more rapid, Nicole’s lips whisper over Waverly’s before she looks back into her eyes. Waverly leans in and kisses Nicole. Waverly is done waiting. She wants Nicole. Needs her. She can feel Nicole’s hands move up and down her back, over the curve of her ass, as their kisses become more greedy. More need to taste and feel each other. Nicole starts moving with Waverly, walking her backwards through her living room as her hands continue to move over her body. 

Waverly feels her body pushed against something, she bends back as Nicole leans into her. Nicole lifts her on the edge of the kitchen table, and moves on of her hands up to cup Waverly’s breast. Waverly pulls from Nicole’s lips as she arches her back over the table, her breast pressing into Nicole’s touch. Nicole kisses across Waverly’s neck, as her thumb circles over Waverly’s nipple, she can feel it harden under the fabric of her shirt and bra. Nicole’s hands reach down to the hem of Waverly’s shirt, and as Waverly sits up from the table Nicole’s pulls the offending fabric up and over her head, her fingers running up the curves of Waverly’s body as she pulls her Waverly to her immediately pulling her into a heated kiss. Nicole’s arms wrap around Waverly as she turns their body from the table and starts moving them towards her bedroom again. Waverly presses Nicole against the wall when their bodies crash against it. She grabs Nicole’s hands and pushes them up above her head. Waverly wants to take control of Nicole, she loves hearing Nicole beg for her, beg to be touched by her, but most importantly beg Waverly to let her touch her. Waverly runs her fingers down the inside of Nicole’s arms, she pulls her earlobe between her lips, “you want to touch me?” Waverly breathes into Nicole’s ear. 

Nicole’s hands quickly drop to Waverly’s ass, trying to pull her body closer to her own. Waverly grabs her hands and pushes them against the wall again up and over Nicole’s head. 

“Uh huh...” Waverly smirks as she traces the line of Nicole’s jaw with her finger tip, her other hand holding Nicole’s arms in place, “I never said you could.” 

Nicole lets out a moan as her need to touch the woman grows, she needs to feel her pressed against her, feel her breath against her flesh, feel her desire grow desperate as she brings Waverly over the edge. “Oh god, Waves...” she moans. 

Waverly turns around pressing her ass into Nicole, grinding against her center as she bends down to remove her boots. She stands up leaning against Nicole’s shoulder as her hands move up to her bra clad breasts, she squeezes the firm globes in her hands as she feels Nicole’s chest rose and fall heavier with each rapid breath she takes. 

“Do you want to touch me Nicole?” Waverly asks as she squeezes her breast and moves her ass against her. 

“Yes,” Nicole barely chokes out as she watches Waverly move against her body, her own hands playing with her breasts. 

Waverly sways her hips side to side against Nicole’s center. She reaches back and pulls down the zipper and then pushes her dress to the floor. Nicole cannot take it anymore, her hands find the curve of Waverly’s back, and she traces over it, down to her lace panties. Waverly revels in Nicole’s touch before she stands and turns away from Nicole. 

“Your not very good at this game baby,” Waverly tilts her head, a fake frown taking over her features as she looks at Nicole, her hands cupping her breasts again, “maybe I should make you watch me touch myself.” Waverly moves one hand down the front of her panties. 

Nicole slowly shakes her head. Her mind is spinning out of control. She wants to touch Waverly so badly, but the site of Waverly touching herself right in front of her.....good god, she is going to die. 

She decides she wants to die touching Waverly. 

Waverly crooks her finger telling Nicole to come with her as she backs up, walking into Nicole’s bedroom. When she reaches the bed, she slides her hands down Nicole’s arms and intertwines their fingers together as she leans up to kiss Nicole. Nicole is burning with desire for Waverly so she immediately deepens the kiss. Waverly moves her arms with Nicole’s to her back, let’s go of Nicole’s hands and draws her fingers over the hem of Nicole’s shirt, grips it and pulls it up and over the tall red head. Waverly kisses over Nicole’s chest as her fingers undo the buttons on Nicole’s jeans and when she feels they are loose she turns and pushes Nicole onto the bed. Waverly unclasps her own bra and pulls the straps down her arms, crossing over her chest to hide her breasts before letting go of the item of clothing to drop to the floor. Nicole watches her every movement and moans as she exposes her breasts, her thumbs on the edge of her lace panties. 

“Want to see more?” Waverly asks. 

Nicole can only shake her head as she watches Waverly take off her clothes in front of her. Naked Waverly crawls up the bed grabbing Nicole’s jeans and boy shorts to pull them down her long legs. As she makes her way back up Nicole’s y’all frame she places gentle kisses, and nips at tender flesh on Nicole’s legs, hips and stomach, her teeth pulling on one of Nicole’s nipples that still remained covered by her maroon bra. Waverly paints marks up Nicole’s tender skin before kissing her. Nicole captures a moan as she drags on of her fingers between Waverly’s dripping center above her. 

Nicole runs her finger slowly up and down Waverly’s slit as they kiss, her other hand moving through her long brown strands of hair. Waverly starts moving her hips with Nicole’s finger. 

“I want to feel you,” Nicole breaks away from Waverly’s lips as her finger finds her entrance and pushes into her wet heat. Nicole cups Waverly’s breast as she sits up and starts riding Nicole’s fingers. Waverly’s breasts bounce up and down as she moves above Nicole, her hands griping into her own hair as she lets Nicole fuck her. Nicole leans up and takes one of Waverly’s nipples into her mouth, her fingers thrusting into the rhythm Waverly is setting. Nicole’s free hand grips Waverly’s ass, her tongue circles around her nipple and Waverly’s hips rock frantically against Nicole’s fingers, chasing her release. Nicole pulls her hand back and then quickly smacks and grips onto Waverly’s ass. 

“Fffffuck!” Waverly yells as she cums, her juices filing onto Nicole’s hand as Waverly’s body jerks, Nicole wrapping her arm around her small frame to hold her as her orgasm crashes through her. Gentle kisses she places over her chest, and up her neck as her muscles quiver under her touch. 

Nicole pulls her fingers out, and slides the digits into her mouth to taste Waverly. She sits up when Waverly opens her eyes and gently places a kiss to Waverly’s lips before she lays her back on the bed. Nicole removes her own bra and lays on top of Waverly, her body pressing against hers into the mattress. Waverly loves feeling Nicole on top of her, grounding her, her weight comforting against Waverly. Nicole slides one of her legs between Waverly’s and moves her dripping center over Waverly’s thigh, slowly begins drawing her wetness across Waverly’s leg. 

“God, your so wet baby,” Waverly breathes, her hands moving across Nicole’s shoulders as she presses her knee against Waverly’s sensitive center. 

“What do you expect?” Nicole chuckles, her hips moving harder against Waverly’s leg, desperate for release, “watching you cum like that for me,” Nicole moans as Waverly lifts her leg slightly into Nicole, “fuck your so beautiful.”

Nicole’s movements are becoming faster as she rubs her clit against Waverly’s thigh, smearing her wetness over her skin. She sucks on Waverly’s neck as she pushes into her harder with her own leg. Nicole wants to feel her cum again, fall over the edge with her as she pushes faster and harder into Waverly. Nicole’s clit pressing and sliding against Waverly as they rock together. The headboard of the bed hitting the wall as Nicole desperately pushes them both over the edge. 

Nicole collapses onto Waverly, butterfly kisses to the crook of her neck. All Nicole can think about is how amazing this woman is, how she wants her all of the time, how much she loves her. Nicole follows up the line of Waverly’s jaw to her lips with gentle kisses. Another gentle kiss to Waverly’s lips and she waits until Waverly opens her eyes to look at her. 

“Waves...” Nicole whispers. This is the perfect time Nicole thinks. Right here holding this beautiful woman in her arms, staring into those beautiful hazel eyes. What better place to tell Waverly she loves her, she wants to be with her, and only her. Tell her how she desperately wants to be Waverly’s. “I.....ummmm....I.....” Nicole closed her eyes and takes a deep breath, time stops between the two of them, “Waves....I,” Nicole opens her eyes to look at Waverly and fear takes over, “I got to get up. I’ll be right back.” Nicole kisses her quickly and gets up to run to the bathroom. 

“What the hell?” Waverly asks to Nicole’s retreating form. 

In the bathroom Nicole reprimanded herself in the mirror for being a coward. She wants to tell Waverly everything, but is terrified that Waverly will take off on her. The last thing she wants to do is tell this woman she loves her, and then turn around and loose her. She wants to tell her so badly though because she really does love her. 

**********

Nicole returns from the bathroom to find Waverly cuddled up under all of Nicole’s blankets plus the bonus blanket she leaves across the foot of her bed. She smiles as the woman lifts the blankets for her to share. Nicole slides in next to her, and immediately Waverly curls up into Nicole’s arms. 

“I like it here,” Waverly kisses the palm of Nicole’s hand, “with you.” 

“I’m really glad you are here,” Nicole smiles and pulls Waverly in tighter, then leans over to kiss her cheek. 

*****************

The next morning Nicole wakes before Waverly does and heads into her kitchen to make them breakfast. She quietly gets the things together to start making pan cakes for the both of them, turns on a little music for her to work. 

Waverly wakes to a sweet smell invading her senses. It is different than the vanilla from Nicole, and when she reaches out for the redhead she only finds an empty space. Her heart sinks as she suddenly feels lost, left behind....alone. She sits up quickly and scans the room, nothing has changed from what she can remember from last night, except that Nicole is gone. 

As she gets up from the bed she can hear banging coming from down the hall, she throws on some clothes before she makes her way through the hallway to the noise she can hear the music in the background of the banging and crashing. She stands at the edge and watches Nicole dance around to the music as she shuffles around the kitchen, singing softly with the words. 

Waverly can feel her body begin to shake, panic is setting in, sweeping through her all the way to her bones. Her thoughts move to Nicole not being there, emptiness surrounding Waverly, and then Nicole taking care of her, giving her everything before she disappears again. Disappears like everybody always has. Waverly starts stepping backwards, moving farther away from the scene unfolding in the kitchen. She can see Nicole’s front door beckoning her to walk out of it before Nicole does and walks away from her, leaving her behind. Nicole’s voice echoes through her mind, words she spoke last night, words falling from her lips now as she dances and sings unknowingly driving Waverly’s panic even further. 

Nicole fills plates for both women and places them on a tray for breakfast in bed. She brings the tray down to her room, hoping to slide in again next to Waverly to wake her before they eat, but when she enters the room the blankets are tossed to the side and the bed is empty. 

“Waves?” Nicole calls out, as she moves towards the bathroom, “I made us breakfast in bed babe,” Nicole waits for an answer. The silence is suffocating as Nicole is taking in her surroundings, the empty bed, boots and clothing that were tossed aside last night are no where to be seen, the door to the bathroom open and the light is off. She walks back towards the kitchen with her tray in her hands, and the bag Nicole left by the front door is gone, and the deadbolt to her door is turned to the unlock position. The tray crashes to the floor at Nicole’s feet as reality sits in. Waverly is gone. 

************

It has been days of ignored test messages and voicemails. Nicole tried everything to get in touch with Waverly. She had no idea what was going on. No idea what happened. She begged for some type of response, some type of answer until her heart ached too much and she had to stop. It drove her crazy. She had no idea what happened, it was like Waverly was a dream. One second she was in love and everything seemed perfect, moving forward and the next second Waverly vanished. She hadn’t even returned to work yet. This had to stop. Nicole was stalking a ghost. 

**********

“So, you left her because she was perfect?” Wynonna questioned. 

“Yes,” Waverly answered and then furrowed her brow as she whipped her head to face Wynonna, “I didn’t say she was perfect.” 

“God baby girl, you didn’t have to,” Wynonna continued, “she treated you like gold, wanted to get to know. Never pushed you. Was amazing in bed,” Wynonna fake gagged, “had her shit together with a job, a place, a car, and was totally head over heels in love with you,” fake gagged again. 

Waverly punched her in the arm. 

“I never said she loved me Wyn,” Waverly shook her head. 

“You didn’t have to,” Wynonna argued, a blind man would have seen she loved you, “so again why are you home with me instead of in Red’s arms, where you want to be.” 

“She will leave me,” Waverly mumbled. Wynonna was the only person who never left Waverly. Well, that’s not true actually. Wynonna had a little meltdown a few years ago and took off, but since she has been back they have been there for each other no matter what. 

“So you left her?” Wynonna reasoned, “that seems like you rationally thought that out......ppfffffffttttttt.”

“Everybody always leaves me,” Waverly cried, tears started to break down her cheeks thinking of Nicole. Thinking of no longer being with her. 

“You cannot think that way for the rest of your life Waves. You are forcing Nicole to make a decision without her even knowing she is deciding anything,” Wynonna put her arm around her sisters shoulders, and with her thumb wiped away a tear from her cheek, “the greatest risk we all take could lead us to what makes us the most happy in life.”

Waverly sniffled as she laughed at Wynonna, “when on earth did you start sounding so smart?”

“Well when you start acting like a big idiot somebody in this family needs to step up and start acting like they know something,” Wynonna smiled, “You big idiot.” 

Wynonna leaned forward and grabbed the whiskey bottle to take a swig before handing it to Waverly. Waverly settles into Wynonna’s side as she took a swig from the bottle with a heavy sigh. Wynonna was right, she was acting like a big idiot. She hated when Wynonna was right. She took another swig if the whiskey, and it burned down her throat as she thought back to any good reason she left Nicole. 

“This is stupid,” Waverly huffed and took another drink from the bottle. 

A news alert flashed over the television...

‘Officer involved shooting tonight. Multiple people injured and dead at this time,’ was the headline the reporter popped up with. 

Waverly’s heart sunk. She stared at the television, her vision blurred out except the words officer and shooting that scrolling on the bottom of the screen. She knew Nicole worked tonight. It has been days since she freaked out and ran from her, but she hasn’t stopped thinking about her either. It was all her fault, constantly pushing everybody away from her. Wynonna pulled the bottle from her hands, her lips were moving but Waverly couldn’t hear anything, and then the ringing in her ears broke her from her thoughts. Nicole’s voice from her voicemail came on and Waverly’s voice shook as she left a message for her. Waverly hung up and tried again, paying attention this time. How many times does it ring? Is she pushing her phone to voicemail because she’s busy? Because she sees the caller ID and knows it’s me? No. It rings and rings and rings before Nicole’s voice is finally heard, another message Waverly leaves for her. Wynonna is flipping through the channels trying to find anymore information on the shooting. The television pulls Waverly’s attention back as the woman’s voice pierces through the screen. 

‘Officer killed tonight in the Line of Duty.’

Nicole’s voice returns to Waverly, the recorded message plays all the way again until the beeps and then there is silence before Waverly drops her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I hope it is liked and when can keep going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m being a little cheater on this chapter and it is a bit short because I just don’t know what to do.

Chapter 5

“I want to see Officer Haught!” Waverly demanded as she slammed her fist down on the desk, “Nicole Haught!”

“Ma’am you need to lower your voice,” the nurse at the desk insisted.

Wynonna put her arms around her shoulders trying to give her some type of comfort. Knowing Nicole’s district it wasn’t difficult for the two women to figure out what hospital any victims of the shooting in her area would have gone to. So far though, nobody would tell Waverly anything. She had no idea if Nicole was alive or not, and Waverly has now maxed out the amount of voicemails she could leave on Nicole’s phone. She needed to find her though, be with her no matter what but nobody at the hospital was helpful, nurses just spouting off about not being family.

Waverly paced back and forth in the Emergency Department waiting room. She knew Nicole was here, it was obvious with all the police and ambulances around the building this is where anybody from this shooting was brought. It infuriated her that she couldn’t get any information from the hospital or the precinct. 

“This can’t end like this Wynonna,” Waverly sniffled. 

“Hey baby girl, this is not the end,” Wynonna hugged her, “we will find her and she will be alright.” 

“How do you know?” Waverly cried and shoved her tear filled face into Wynonna’s shoulder as she gripped her tighter. 

“Because even our life can’t be this shitty,” Wynonna whispered into the young girls hair. 

Wynonna knee that Waverly loves Nicole, even if she couldn’t admit to herself. She understood she was horrified of Nicole leaving her like everybody else in Waverly’s like had, including her at some point, but things had to change. Something had to give, and if Wynonna was a betting woman, which she was, then Nicole Haught would be the change Waverly needed, and deserved. 

Waverly broke out of her arms, “NO! Somebody is going to tell me something damnit!” Waverly shouted as she stomped back to the front desk, “I demand to see Nicole Haught! I know she is here! I know she has no family! And I am not leaving this desk until somebody takes me back to her room and tells me what is going on!” Waverly stared at the woman behind the desk and didn’t move a muscle. Wynonna stood right by her side with wide eyes. 

A few moments later a hospital security officer and a local police officer were standing next to the two woman. 

“Can I help you ladies?” One of the men asked. 

Waverly turned and stared at the police officer, tears filling in her eyes again, “yeah, I want to see my girlfriend Officer Nicole Haught, and she won’t tell me where she is,” she snapped towards the nurse on the other side of the desk, “or let me go see her!” 

“Who are you again?” This time is was the police officer asking his questions. 

“I’m Waverly,” she stared trying to keep the tears from falling. It has been hours with no information on any of the officers involved in the incident, and she hasn’t heard one thing of Nicole being alright not. She couldn’t take much more of this. “Waverly Earp, he-her girlfriend,” she stuttered our just barely for anybody to hear. 

Walking out on Nicole, ghosting her for weeks because she was afraid of loosing her, and now she is standing in a hospital screaming how she deserves to be with her because she’s her girlfriend. Waverly’s guilt pours over her, ‘does she deserve anything with Nicole?’ Her mind is screaming, ‘is this how you treat your girlfriend?’ Tears break over her cheeks as her demons fight inside of her suddenly. Her greatest weakness is her self worth sometimes, the idea of somebody needing her and wanting her seems foreign to her if she stops to think about it. 

Wynonna can feel the sudden shift in Waverly, her self conscious bubbling to the surface before she turns and runs away from what her heart wants. She grabs her shoulders, grounding her to the moment, where she has fought so hard to be, “yes, and I’m Wynonna, her sister,” she squeezes Waverly again, “Tell is something about Haught.” 

The police officer studies the two women for a moment as his hand runs across the stubble forming across his cheeks and chin. His eyes are blood shot with black circles darkening his features. “Come with me,” he finally grumbles. 

The officer walks ahead of them through the Emergency Room, people are running around scattered around from room to room in what looks to be organized chaos as they make their way further back from the entrance. The women can see more officers standing in the hallway, surrounding the area. The silence is overbearing as they walk amongst the uniformed men and women. They find themselves standing in front of a closed door, the curtain pulled closed behind the glass. Waverly narrows her focus on the door, her reflection blurred against it as she stares. No noises break free from the room, no scurrying nurses or doctors running in and out. She barely registers the officer turning to face her, his mouth is moving, but no words are coming out. 

“What?” She shakes her head finally, trying to bring herself back to reality, “I’m sorry. What did you say?”

“I’m Detective Nedley,” he repeats, “Randy Nedley. Nicole has spoken very highly about you Waverly.” 

Waverly looks up at the man, she can tell he’s trying to form some type of smile. 

“I wish I would have met you under better circumstances,” he turns to look quickly at the door behind him. 

“Is she?” Waverly doesn’t even know how to finish that sentence right now. “Can I see her?” She doesn’t want to hear an answer to the first question. She just wants to see her. See her for herself. Be next to her. 

Nedley lowers his head and steps out of the way of the door for Waverly to enter. Waverly takes in a deep breath before she steps out of Wynonna’s grasp and reaches with a shaky hand for the sliding glass door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this one. Comments and kudos always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some answers of what happens to Nicole? Maybe.

Chapter 6

The door echoes through the room as it is pulled closed behind her. The room is suffocating, collapsing on top of Waverly as she stands and stares at the redhead on the bed. Even her tall frame appears to be swallowed by the bed, wrapped around wires that drag across her frozen form. 

“They say she is stable,” Nedley huffs begins her, cracking the heavy silence that is pressing against her, “whatever that means since she won’t wake up.” 

Waverly turns to look at the man, a tear falls down her cheek, “she won’t wake up?” 

“I don’t know if I was expecting you to show up here,” he stated flatly, ignoring her question for a moment as he moves around to towards a chair next to the bed. He never takes his eyes off of Nicole until he’s facing Waverly. He gestured for her to take a seat on the other side. “She never stopped talking about you until a few weeks ago when suddenly she couldn’t even hear your name without tears coming to her eyes,” Nedley watched Waverly hesitantly move forward to the chair on the opposite side of the bed from where he has sat down. He watches as her eyes fill with tears, and she looses herself in Nicole. “Then here you are,” he opens his arms gesturing to the room around them. 

“I really messed up,” Waverly can barely speak as she finally sits down next to Nicole. Her hand reaches out for Nicole’s on the bed, but she stops just short of a touch. “I was so afraid,” she shakes her head. 

“I don’t know what’s going on between you girls,” Nedley continues, “it is your own business, but I have never seen Nicole love anybody more than she loves you Waverly Earp.” 

Waverly’s fingers whisper over Nicole’s frozen hand, “God, I’m so stupid,” she cries. She wraps her hand around Nicole’s and squeezes it as she leans in, her lips gently placing a kiss over her knuckles. 

Silence fills the space between them, only the steady beeping of Nicole’s heart rate breaking through the air. “I should have never left you,” Waverly whispers against her skin, “I’m so sorry.” 

Wynonna walks into the room, takes in a deep breath as she starts to move toward her sister. She sits on the arm of Waverly’s chair, and rubs her back as Waverly remains leaning over the side of the bed holding onto Nicole’s hand. 

Wynonna’s heart breaks for her sister as she can hear her crying, her tearful sorries whispering against Nicole. 

************

Only one officer was outside of Nicole’s door as Wynonna made her way down the hallway. Nedley sat back in his chair near Nicole’s door with his feet outstretched in front of him. The days seemed to run into each other now as Waverly refused to leave Nicole’s side. Wynonna came and checked on her everyday to make sure she ate something and tried to take care of herself at least a little bit. 

“Where’s everybody today Nedley?” Wynonna asked as she approached him. 

Nedley straightened himself up in his chair when he heard her voice, “today is Officer Thompson’s funeral.” 

“Awe, I’m sorry about that,” Wynonna remembered that Officer Thompson was the one who was killed in the line of duty the same night Nicole was shot, “how come you are not there? Aren’t you a superior officer or something like that?”

Nedley looked behind him through the small slit from the open curtain into Nicole’s room, “I guess some things are more important,” his voice lowered like he was ashamed to admit such a thing. 

Wynonna stood across from him in the hallway leaning against the wall, her head tilted to the side as she watched him, how his body turned in on itself the longer he stared through the glass at the redheaded woman. Wynonna could see Waverly sprawled out over the oversized chair next to the bed, arm laying out in reach of Nicole’s. “Tell me about Nicole,” Wynonna started. 

Nedley shook his head and closed his eyes before he turned around to face the raven haired woman, “there’s really nothing to tell. She’s a damn good cop.”

“I don’t think even a damn good cop would have you missing the funeral of one of your own,” she pressed. 

Nedley turned back to look into the room, his stoic face never faultered as he looked onto Nicole, “she’s like a daughter to me,” he whispered. 

Wynonna stood there for a moment before she opened the door to the room, her hand hesitantly gripping onto one of Nedley’s shoulders, a small squeeze to let him know she heard before she stepped into the room. 

***********

“When do you think you will take a break baby girl?” Wynonna asked as she plopped herself down in the seat near Waverly. 

Waverly slowly raised her head up to look at her sister, “when I know she’s alright.”

“She is alright Waves. Nothing has changed and Nedley is standing watch right outside of her room. How about you come...”

“Fine!” Waverly cut her off, “when she’s awake, and she can talk to me, and she can be with me.”

“Is that what you want?” Wynonna asked. 

Waverly looked at her confused, her eyebrows furrowing together as she stared at her sister. 

“I’m just asking,” Wynonna raised her arms as a peace offering, but couldn’t stop interrogating her sister, “I just remember you running away from her not long ago is all.”

“That is not fair Wynonna!” Waverly snapped, sitting up in the chair to face her older sister. “I was afraid she would leave me. I didn’t know what to do!”

“She still might Waves,” Wynonna was gonna press the issue, it has been days since Waverly has left Nicole’s side, she wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing. “You walked out on her. She almost died. She can leave you any minute, just like everybody else.”

“Stop it!” Waverly shouted, “stop it!”

Wynonna stood up, she wanted Waverly to fight for herself, “she can still leave you....”

“I don’t care!” Waverly stood in front of her grinding her teeth, “get out,” she growled. 

“Why?” Wynonna dared her, “Why Waverly?”

“Because she’s worth it,” Waverly turned back to Nicole and fell to the chair. She wanted to fight her sister, argue with her until she left, hit her to make her go, but she was done. She had no more fight in her except for Nicole. All she had left was sitting and waiting for her to wake up. 

Wynonna bent over and pulled Waverly into a harsh hug, refusing to let Waverly push her away, “I just needed to hear you say it,” she admitted as she squeezed her tighter and then went and sat quietly back across from Waverly. Watched as Waverly leaned back over the bed and took Nicole’s hand in hers again. 

*****************

Nicole’s finger twitched underneath Waverly’s touch. At first Waverly didn’t even register the movement it was so subtle, but then it happened again, and then it was another finger. Waverly gripped her hand, “Nicole, Nicole baby I’m right here,” she leaned down kissing Nicole’s hand, and when she felt Nicole hold onto her she jumped to the edge of the bed. Waverly pulled Nicole’s hand up to her chest holding it in place, “Nicole, open your eyes. Come on baby, I’m right here,” she squeezed her hand tighter against her chest, “I’m right here.”

Wynonna stirred with the commotion and began stretching in her make shift bed. 

“Wynonna she’s awake!” Waverly yelled. 

“I’ll go get somebody,” Wynonna darted up from her seat. 

Waverly lightly ran her fingertips over Nicole’s cheek, as she leaned in and pressed her lips gently onto her other one. 

A few moments later Wynonna was back in the room dragging a nurse with her. “She’s just barely opening her eyes,” Waverly told the nurse. 

“Ms. Haught,” the nurse spoke as she shined a light into Nicole’s eyes, and started gripping her hands, “can you open your eyes, or squeeze my hand Ms. Haught?”

Nicole tried opening her eyes again, her grip still holding onto Waverly, “thank god baby, I’m right here,” Waverly smiled. 

Nicole opened her eyes and looked at all the faces staring back her. She winced in pain, pulling away from Waverly and grabbing onto her stomach when she tried to shuffle around in the bed. 

“Ms. Haught, can you tell me where you are?” The nurse questioned. 

Nicole’s voice was raw as she tried to speak. She could feel something move across her leg, and when she looked down she saw the petite brunettes hand running across her thigh carefully. She looked up at the woman and then back around to all the faces that were staring back at her. 

“Ms. Haught,” the nurse tried again, “can you tell me where you are?”

“I.....I.....ummmmm....” Nicole stuttered as her voice cracked trying to come up with the words. “I.....don’t know.” She coughed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. Always kudos and comments appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly’s side.......

Chapter 7

Waverly stood outside in the hallway watching as the nurses and doctors crowded around Nicole. Nicole asked her long ago to leave the room, but she refused to go any further than right outside those glass doors. She knew her and Nicole needed to talk, but right now Waverly was being patient with her. She had to be. Nicole’s recovery was the most important thing, and then Waverly would fix her stupid mistake. 

“You know you don’t have to stay here all of the time,” Nicole snapped as Waverly made her way back into the room, “I’m sure you would rather be anywhere else.” Nicole pulled the blanket up her body, and tried to adjust her pillow in hopes to make the hospital bed more comfortable. Waverly hurried over to help her with the pillow, “I know I don’t have to be here,” Waverly whispered while she adjusted the blankets to tuck under Nicole before taking her seat next to the bed, “I want to be here,” her voice carried a bit more conviction as she looked up to get the red headed woman’s attention. Her finger moved to her cheek to push back a straggled tuft of red hair behind Nicole’s ear, but Nicole quickly pulled away from her touch, turning her head to stare at the petite brunette. 

“Why?” Nicole demanded, “why suddenly do you want to stay here with me?”

This is absolutely not the place nor the time Waverly wanted go have this conversation, however she took in a deep breath and with a shaky exhale tried her best to make up for how she treated Nicole. Waverly tried her best to get Nicole to forgive her for walking away from her, but it seemed everything Waverly said pushed Nicole farther and farther away from her. 

“I shouldn’t have walked away from you,” Waverly tried, “ I know that now.....”

“Oh now that I apparently almost died you suddenly care,” Nicole gritted through her teeth, “when you knew there was a chance you could no longer have me.....I suddenly mattered to you Waverly?”

Waverly shook her head as she stared at Nicole. It wasn’t like that. She wanted Nicole from the moment she saw her, she mattered to Waverly so long ago, it scared her. She has never cared about anybody so much, Nicole was constantly in her thoughts and that frightened her almost more than just about loosing the officer in this hospital. “No,” Waverly’s brow furrowed as she tried to explain, “Nicole, no that’s not true, God.” Waverly didn’t know how to explain how much Nicole means to her, how long she has cared for her....loved her even. Not explain it over this tremendous fear she had because, yes, she did nearly loose her. 

“I know what I did was wrong and unfair, and I can never take it back. I regret hurting her you, and if I could start over and change things I would make sure I didn’t do anything to make you doubt for one second how I feel about you. How you make me feel.” Waverly reached out to Nicole’s frozen hand, interlacing her fingers with the redhead. “I’m so stupid,” Waverly shook her head as a single tear began to roll down her cheek, “and I understand if you would never want to see me again. I will get up and never look back if that’s what you want.” Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand as she tried to wipe away her tears. 

“I know what I did hurt you, and I know I am so stupid for what I did, but if you just give me a chance Nicole I will spend as long as you’d let me making it up to you.” Waverly sniffled as she waited for a response from Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Hope you enjoyed it As always comments and kudos are great


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole have made some pretty significant decisions and mistakes. Now they have to live with it all and listen to what others have to say.

Chapter 8

Nedley was bringing in the wheelchair for Nicole to finally go home today. Her protests of being wheeled out of the hospital fell on deaf ears between the Sheriff and the nurse that has been taken care of her all of this time, so with a heavy grunt she made her way over to the wheelchair so she can get out of there. 

“You know I could walk out of here,” Nicole protested again. Nedley just continued to collect her things from the room as the nurse ignored her continued belly aching of being treated like an invalid. Nicole crosses her arms in a pout over there continued silent treatment. Nicole knew why Nedley had given up speaking to her, but she didn’t care. As far as she was concerned she had every right to kick Waverly out. Not that it was an easy decision, but she felt that was her last option to protect her heart from the petite brunette. It wasn’t an easy choice for her to make, and no matter how straight face she was when she told Waverly to get out of her life and she didn’t want her anymore, as her small form disappeared down the hallway tears broke free and didn’t stop. She sat sobbing in Nedley’s arms like a blubbering fool for days before she finally gritted her teeth and forced herself to believe that this was the best decision. She wouldn’t listen to Nedley speak of her, and refused any and all visits from Wynonna. Nedley eventually became just as childish, in her opinion anyway, when he began his silent treatment. 

Nedley pushed her down through the halls towards the front entrance, only hearing him ruffle his mustache every once in awhile. She was sure it was when he thought of something to say to her, his disappointed disgruntled noise from his thick mustache running over his discontent features. “I don’t care,” she mumbled to herself as she pulled her arms tighter around her body. 

The drive to her house was just as thick with the overbearing silence suffocating them both. As Nedley pulled into her driveway Nicole couldn’t take it anymore, “are you ever going to speak to me again?” She grunted as she twisted to face him. 

Nedley rubbed his chin, “are you going to speak about Waverly?”

“No,” she sniffles as a single tear rolled over her cheek.”

Nedley gripped the leather of the steering wheel as his other hand turned the key to the ignition off, “then no,” he grunted as he pulled the handle and tugged himself up and out of the car. 

Nicole watched Nedley gather her things from the trunk of his car and move them up into her house before she begrudgingly padded herself over to the front porch. When Nedley noticed her heading his way he quickly made his way over to her front stairs to help her up. 

“I got it,” Nicole huffed as he reached out to help her. 

Nedley seemed to grumble something under his breath, but he pulled back his hands, and just remained next to her until she made it inside....just in case. Nicole settled in her couch as Nedley finished getting her things from the hospital back in order. He turned towards her as he reached out for the door handle. 

“You know whatever you do in your time is none of my business,” Nedley’s voice grabbed her attention causing her to turn to face him, “but that young lady is in love with you. Anybody can see that. Whatever happened before you got shot happened, this time you were the one who pushed her away.” 

Nedley didn’t allow Nicole to protest or defend herself. He didn’t allow her to have any come back. This wasn’t an argument for him to have with her, he just wanted reality of what has happened the last few weeks to sit in on the redhead, so he opened the door and walked out with a small click filling the space that surrounded Nicole. 

“I didn’t,” Nicole began yelling as she turned towards her front door, but as she saw nobody was standing there she turned back in her seat rubbing her face, “push her away.”

“I know what I did hurt you, and I know I am so stupid for what I did, but if you just give me a chance Nicole I will spend as long as you’d let me making it up to you.” Waverly sniffled as she waited for a response from Nicole. 

“I can’t be hurt again Waverly. It’s too hard to never know if you will come back to me or walk away....”

“I won’t Nicole....” Waverly tried to interrupt her. 

“Waves...” Nicole closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, “Waverly, I just can’t. I can’t take you back. It hurts too much.” Nicole closed her eyes as tears began to break free, she couldn’t handle looking at Waverly. “I just can’t,” Nicole whispered. 

Waverly sat staring at Nicole, she didn’t know what to say. She knew she had ruined everything acting so crazy all this time, doing nothing but push Nicole away. That is what she has done here, hurt Nicole, ruined a relationship that she didn’t want until it was too late and she knew it. It is too late. Waverly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Nicole’s lips. 

“I’m so sorry,” Waverly cried. 

*********

Nicole’s fingers trailed over the curve of Waverly’s back. She couldn’t help but smiled as Waverly’s body responded to her touch, goosebumps spreading across her back as Nicole’s fingers ran up over her shoulders and then back down her back, circling across the tender flesh of Waverly’s ass. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Nicole smiled before leaning into Waverly’s neck to place a gentle kiss. Waverly giggled as Nicole’s lips tickled against her tender flesh. Waverly rolled over onto her back, Nicole’s fingers sliding across her skin as she turned away from her. Waverly arched into Nicole’s touch as her fingers traced up her side, moving up and over the curve of her breast, fingertips trailing over the delicate flesh of her nipple. 

Nicole’s eyes opened, fuzzy ginger hair from Calamity Jane obstructing her view as the cat had curled up next to her sometime through the night. Calamity had spent many nights with Nedley while Nicole was hold up in the hospital recovering, so the poor feline demanded attention from her owner. 

“Good grief Calamity how many more times am I going to dream about her?” Nicole exhaled deeply as she covered her eyes with her arm, her other hand reaching out to run across the cats soft fur. 

*************

Wynonna was done not hearing from her sister. Her constantly ignoring her calls and texts were becoming obnoxious, so she decided to just go to Waverly and invade her personal space, stalk her until she finally caved and talked to her. Wynonna knee Waverly was doing nothing but sulking over Nicole kicking her house, giving up on everything except her job, so that’s exactly where Wynonna cornered her. 

“Hey can I get a whiskey!” Wynonna yelled. 

Waverly groaned as the voice pierced through her senses like needles. This is not what she needed right now. She just wanted to be left alone and wallow in her own peaceful misery, hating how her insecurities from her stupid life screwed up her chances with Nicole. 

“Naw, I don’t want you to get me a drink, I want Angel Pants over there to get me one,” Wynonna smirked as she took a seat right up at the bar, “Angel Pants, whiskey!”

Waverly’s shoulders raised as Wynonna’s voice grew over the crowd in the bar, her eyes squeezed shut, “please just go away,” she mumbled to herself as she rocked back and forth on her feet. 

“Angel Pants!” Wynonna yelled, “I’m not going away until we talk!”

Waverly knew she had to acknowledge her sister otherwise the scene she was already making would just get worse. So, Waverly inhaled deeply before turning around to face her raven haired sister who already had a smirk formed across her lips. Waverly stomped towards where Wynonna had taken up residence at the bar and snatched a bottle of whiskey from under the bar, poured two shots. She knew she would need a bit of this to get her through whatever conversation drug Wynonna to this side of town. 

“What do you want Wynonna?” Waverly questioned, her voice thick with defensiveness before Wynonna could start in on her. 

“What’s to say I just don’t want to spend some time with my baby sister,” Wynonna’s voice was already filled with sarcasm. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Waverly started, “maybe because you never come to the city like this, and you never show up at my bar unless you want something from me.” Waverly poured them both another shot, “so, what do you want from me.”

Wynonna downed the shot to cover up her snide smile, and then slammed the shot glass back on the bar as she looked at Waverly, “well for starters maybe I wouldn’t have to come here,” Wynonna rolled her eyes as her hands waved in the air at the bar both the women were in, “if you baby girl.....I don’t know, would maybe actually answer my texts or phone calls.”

“No,” Waverly simply stated as she shook her head side to side and downed her third shot. 

Wynonna waited as patiently as she could thinking there might be follow up to Waverly’s one word choice, but when silence befell the two women she leaned her head closer to the bar to make sure she was occupying Waverly’s vision, “fine, fine, ok. I’m here annoying you at work and not in our favorite bar because you are ignoring me because you are wallowing away in misery instead of talking about.....”

“Stop!” Waverly interrupted, it had been weeks since she was kicked out of Nicole’s life, and she actually walked away. No matter how badly she wanted to stay she walked away from Nicole because that is what Nicole wanted, and she wasn’t going to hurt Nicole anymore than she already had. “I don’t want to,” Waverly took a shot directly from the whiskey bottle this time, “I don’t want to talk about her.”

“Nicole,” Wynonna stayed like she was finishing her sentence for her. 

“Yes Wyn, her, Nicole...” Waverly snarled at what she felt was Wynonna’s lack of sensitivity to the situation. “I don’t want to talk about Nicole.”

Silence stormed between them like the settling in an eye of hurricane, waiting for the onslaught to come, the argument just waiting to blow. 

Wynonna took a few more shots as she waited for Waverly to return back to their little corner of the bar. It was annoying to the older Earp that the other bar patrons were still making her do her job and get them their stupid drinks when she had important stuff to say. 

When she finally made her way back over, Wynonna refused to let her get a say in. 

“Suits me, I’ll do all the talking,” Wynonna started. “You were an idiot when Nicole was trying to keep you because that’s what you do. You get so damn scared everybody is going to run from you, you don’t take any time to look at all of the people that are still here, holding on to you, wanting you in their life. Loving you. I’m sorry momma left and I’m sorry daddy and Willa died. I cannot apologize enough for me leaving you, but I’m back. I’m here with you every step of the way even when you push I stay here with you,” Wynonna gulped and then reaches her hand out to place over top of Waverly’s on the bar as she took another shot. “Nicole loves you so damn much, I have never seen anybody look at anybody else the way she looks at you. Yes, she was dumb and told you to walk away. You did, you have her space, now damnit go after your girl! Show her you are there for her and you love her, and you still no matter what. Fight for who you love.”

“I’m not going to hurt her Wynonna,” Waverly sniffled. 

“Baby girl,” Wynonna’s voice softened as she squeezed her hand, “you already are.”

*********

Nedley brought Nicole back to work so he could keep an eye on her. She knew it. She’s not an idiot. He could sit and watch her from the comfort of his office while she pulled desk duty punching paperwork until he felt he could release her back to the streets. She was also pretty sure Nedley was sick and tired of her constant nagging depression and wallowing around her home in her pajamas since she came home from the hospital. To be honest though, Nicole felt she had every right to mope around her home. She just got out of the hospital after being shot. She still was sore from just everything, the shooting, the care from the hospital and just the laying around in a hospital bed for weeks. Not to mention loosing the love of her life. Watching Waverly walk away from her hurt more than any second after laying on the cold wet cement after she was shot. 

“Nicole!” Nedley yelled as he motioned for her to come into his office. 

“What do you need sheriff?” Nicole wrapped her knuckles gently against his door to snatch his attention up from whatever he was reading suddenly at his desk. 

“Have a seat Haught,” Nedley reached down into the bottom drawer of his desk to grab a bit of whiskey for his coffee cup, “how are you doing?” Nedley handed her a cup of coffee. 

“I’m alright, thanks for bringing me back to duty,” Nicole smiled. 

“Even if it is desk duty?” Nedley questioned with raised eyebrows. 

“As long as I am still a cop sir,” Nicole took a sip from her coffee. She hated desk duty. No cops liked it, but at least she still had a job doing what she loved. 

Nedley took her in as he drank from his coffee cup. Running his hands over his scruffed up features. She knew he wanted to say something. The tension compressed against them in this small office suddenly. 

“Anything else sir?” Nicole stood up and began making her way out of the office as the silence between them became uncomfortable for the first time since she has known the man. 

Nedley wrapped his fingers against his desk, “I know it’s none of my business,” Nedley stood, but never moved closer to Nicole, “she was good for you Nicole,” Nicole continued to walk away, lowering her head as Nedley spoke, “and you were good for her.”

Nicole turned quickly to look back at Nedley, her eyebrows furrowed. Nedley made his way over to his office door grabbing on the edge, “I’ve been watching over those Earp girls since they were knee high. Waverly’s had a lot of heartbreak in her young life, but you....” Nedley looked right at Nicole, “you were good for her.” Nedley shut his office door leaving Nicole to stand there taking in his what he just said. 

*********

Waverly leaned over the bar towards her sister, her fingers whispering over the lip of her shot glass, “God, I was so stupid,” Waverly gripped. Wynonna shook her head in agreement as she poured them both another shot of whiskey. “What was I thinking?” Waverly groaned, “walking away from her...”

“You weren’t thinking,” Wynonna slurred before taking another shot, “you were an idiot.”

“Hey!” Waverly pushed herself from the bar, offended by Wynonna’s candidness. 

Wynonna lifted her shot glass in a show, as if to cheers her sister, “you’re an idiot,” she smirked before downing her shot again, “an idiot in love,” Wynonna pushed Waverly’s filled shot glass over to her. 

Waverly grabbed the glass waving it in the air pointing at Wynonna, “I should do something,” she slurred. 

“Yeah!” Wynonna cheered, “you should go fight for the gigantic redheaded unicorn!”

Waverly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion shaking her head at her sister, “unicorn?”

*************

Waverly’s moans bounce against the walls of the room. Nicole loves hearing Waverly beg and plead for more, more of Nicole to drive her over the edge. Nicole’s name pouring from Waverly’s lips as she drives closer and closer to her orgasm. 

Nicole runs her tongue up the curve of Waverly’s neck, taking her earlobe between her lips as she presses her hips harder to drive her fingers deeper inside of Waverly. Waverly rocks her body with Nicole’s as Nicole presses her harder into the mattress. 

“Ungh....Ungh,” Waverly moans as Nicole’s fingers curve up into her front walls, “fuck Nicole!”

Nicole catches Waverly’s moans with a deep kiss as her hips push harder and faster against her hand, her fingers being squeezed by Waverly’s tightening walls while Nicole drives her closer to the edge. Nicole runs her body across Waverly’s, their breasts pressing against each other’s as their naked bodies mold to one another. Nicole loves to hear Waverly crash over the edge with her orgasms, so she runs her tongue over to the sensitive flesh of her neck, teeth nipping against the skin to cause a purple blossom pool up to the surface. 

Nicole kisses her, pulling her bottom lip in between her own. “Look at me,” she insists as she tries to keep her pace. Nicole wants to watch Waverly fall over the edge, and she wants Waverly to look into her eyes as Nicole makes her come. Nicole leans in to kiss her again, “I love you,” she whispers against her lips. Waverly’s eyes close as she feels her muscles in her stomach tense, her legs grip tighter around Nicole’s hips, her fingernails clawing across Nicole’s shoulders. “Look at me,” Nicole demands knowing full well how close Waverly is to cumming. 

Waverly’s moans come faster as Nicole’s hips drive more erratic into Waverly. 

“God, Nicole,” she moan, “Ungh, fuck.”

Nicole’s head falls out of her hand towards the desk catching her by surprise as she shocks herself from her unexpected sleep. The paperwork she gripped in her hands is crumbled and now on the floor as her body jerked awake when her head dropped. 

“Jesus,” Nicole’s tried to gain some composure with her still being on duty, “God damnit, I need to find Waverly,” Nicole breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with the story Hope you enjoyed reading it As always kudos and comments are appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!! What happens to these two? Nicole and Waverly make some pretty big decisions to end this story.

Chapter 9

It was late enough in the night that Nicole thought she might be able to catch Waverly at the bar, after all it was a Friday night. She pushed her way through the crowd to the edge of the bar looking around for a particular brunette. A tall blonde made her way over settling in on the bar stool next to Nicole, the blonde leaned in close to Nicole’s ear asking what she was drinking. Nicole felt the woman’s finger move up and down the length of her arm. Nicole turned to look at the blonde, her blue eyes staring up through dark eyelashes waiting for Nicole’s response. 

“No thank you,” Nicole smiled, and turned away from the blonde so her arm moved next to her side, effectively getting out from under the woman’s touch. 

“You’re at a bar, and not going to drink?” The blonde questioned as she leaned up closer into Nicole’s face, not ready to quite take no for an answer yet. 

Nicole tapped her finger against the wood bar, a small chuckle taking over her at the persistence of this woman. Any other time, she may be interested, after all this woman was beautiful, but she just wasn’t the woman Nicole was interested in, she just wasn’t Waverly. 

Nicole leaned down to the side of the woman’s face, her hot breath blowing across the woman’s neck as Nicole whispered into her ear, “I’m not interested,” she smiled and took another step back away from the woman, before turning her attention back the women working tonight. 

The blonde hugged out a deep breath before she stomped away, Nicole turned her head to watch the blonde storm past her and a few other women that were standing close by before she disappeared into the crowd. 

Nicole managed to finally get one of the bartenders attention and asked for a shot of whiskey. When the woman returned with her drink Nicole finally was able to ask for the person she care here for, still not seeing her amongst the crowd of people yet. 

“Is Waverly here tonight?” 

“What” the woman called back. 

“Waverly, Waverly Earp,” Nicole said and then continued, “beautiful feisty brunette,” she smiled just thinking about Waverly’s sass. 

“Sorry, I don’t know her,” the woman called back at Nicole, “but I’m pretty new here.” She turned away from Nicole to help people on the other side of the bar. 

Nicole ran her fingers over the rim of her glass before she raised it to her lips and spilled the burning liquid into her mouth. It burned like fire as she drank it down. She slammed the empty glass down on the bar and ran her hands down her face. “Damnit,” she groaned, and then smacked her fist against the bar before she turned on her heels and pushed her way through the crowd again. She needed to get out of there, she just hoped she wasn’t too late. 

********

Buzz....Buzz...Buzz....

Nicole leaned against the stone wall, hitting Waverly’s buzzer. 

Buzz...Buzz...Buzz....Buzz....

The door to the building swung open as a couple spilled out into the streets. Nicole slid her hand into the edge of the door before clicked and closed and she ran her way up the stairs to Waverly’s door. Nicole hesitated a moment before her knuckles wrapped against the cold steel door. Her heart rate increased as she heard banging and loud noises from the other side. 

“Jesus Christ,” Waverly yelled as she swung open the door and throwing her backpack over her shoulder, “I’m com...” Waverly’s voice trailed off as she finally looked up and saw the tall redhead standing in front of her door, in her hallway. Their eyes met and both women froze in their movements, Nicole’s breath caught in her chest as she finally looked upon the woman she has been searching for, and Waverly swallowed hard. 

“Ni...Nicole,” Waverly stuttered. 

Nicole’s gaze roamed up and down the brunette, taking in her form, she noted the backpack thrown over her shoulder, and as she looked beyond the woman she could see the boxes stacked up against the walls. 

Nicole ran her hand behind her neck, “are you going somewhere?” She asked as she lifted her head to look at Waverly. 

Waverly turned and saw all the boxes that filled her apartment, and then turned back around to face Nicole. She had no idea what to say. Nicole was standing right in front of her. Nicole told her to leave, and she was going, and now, here she was, right in front of her. Waverly gripped the strap to her backpack tighter. 

Nicole tilted her head to the side, her hand gripped tighter to the back of her neck. Her nerves were taking over, she could feel her muscles tense as the silence between them sank down on top of her, weighing her down. Her heart crushing into pieces as she already knew the answer, Waverly was leaving. Her bags were backed, apartment empty of anything but boxes, and she walked away from her job weeks ago. Now, she is walking away from Nicole. Nicole’s heart was screaming that Waverly was leaving her again, crushing her, but her rational mind was burning with the truth. Nicole told her to leave. 

“Waves...” Nicole started. 

“I umm...” Waverly pulled on her bottom lip with her teeth, “I Uh....” her brows furrowed as she shook her head and then looked up at Nicole, “I didn’t think I would see you again.”

Buzz...Buzz...Buzz

Waverly turned and looked at her speaker for the entry door, her ride she knew was downstairs now. 

“Are you leaving?” Nicole asked as she looked at Waverly’s front door buzzer as well, and then turned to face Waverly. Face the answer she dreaded to hear. 

Waverly turned towards the redhead, “I Uh,” she stammered, she had no idea what to say. This is not what she was expecting, or who she was expecting when the buzzing started ringing throughout her apartment not long ago. “Ummm, I was going back home,” Waverly closed her eyes, and started tapping her foot, “ummm, back to the homestead,” she continued, “with Wynonna.”

“So, then you are leaving?” Nicole asked, and then ran her hand down across her mouth, pulling at her face. 

“Yeah,” Waverly barely was able to breath the word out. 

Buzz...Buzz....Buzz.....

Waverly rushed over to her buzzer pressing on the button, “just give me a minute,” she snapped, and then turned back towards the tall redhead. 

Nicole stares at her, and then as she took in a deep breath, and every ounce of courage, she took a step into Waverly’s apartment, moving just inches closer to the small brunette. 

“Is that what you want to do?” Nicole questioned. 

Waverly exhaled with a chuckle, shaking her head back and forth as her eyes closed, “I have nothing left here,” Waverly wiped at the tear running down her cheek. 

Nicole stepped closer and reached up taking Waverly’s hand that was over her cheek into her own, pulling towards her, “you have me,” she whispered as she looked at Waverly through glossy eyes, and then kissed the back of Waverly’s hand. 

“Is that what you want?” Waverly cried. 

“I want you,” Nicole leaned in, “as long as you’ll have me.”

Buzz...Buzz...Buzz.....

“Nicole....I....uh...” another tear rolled down her cheek, her one hand gripped against her backpack, as her foot rocked up and down, her other hand remained in Nicole’s, laying against her lips, unmoving. 

“Waves, I know we have had a rough start, but I love you,” Nicole whispered, and then took a deep breath, “I’m in love with you,” she said this time more sure of herself. “I know I was an idiot....”

Waverly shook her head as more tears started flossing over her eyes, “I was an idiot,” she chocked out the words over her tears. 

Nicole chuckled and kissed the back of her hand again, “we were both idiots,” she smiled. “I am so, so sorry Waverly.” 

“God, Nicole, I walked out on you, and pushed you away,” tears were over running the words that Waverly was trying to say as she rambled our all of her mistakes, “I cane back like an idiot thinking you would just forgive me to just turn around and give up again.....”

“Waves....Waves,” Nicole tried to interrupt her with a gentle voice, “hey...”

“.....and here you are apologizing to me....” Waverly cried. 

Nicole finally stepped towards Waverly to close the distance that was between them, her arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to her body. “Waves, we are both sorry,” she whispered and then kissed the top of Waverly’s head. 

Waverly’s arms found themselves wrapping around Nicole’s body, pulling herself tighter into the redheads embrace. 

Buzz...Buzz....Buzz....

“Wow, that Uber driver really is persistent,” Nicole chuckled. 

Waverly grabbed onto Nicole tighter, burying her face into Nicole’s chest, “it’s Wynonna,” she mumbled. 

Nicole pulled away and looked at Waverly quizzically, “maybe you should answer....”

Waverly pulled her in tighter, “she’ll go away....”

Buzz....Buzz....Buzz....

“Eventually,” Waverly smiled and then leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Nicole. 

**********

Their lips continued to explore each other, making up for lost time as Waverly pulled Nicole through the maze of boxes towards her room. Nicole’s hands on both sides of Waverly’s cheeks as she moved her lips against Waverly’s, seeking entrance as Waverly’s lips parted. Down the hallway Waverly turned Nicole around pushing her up against the wall. Her hands running up the length of Nicole’s long arms as she lifted them up and over Nicole’s head, and then back down over her breasts as their tongues tasted each other, their kiss deepening as Waverly pressed Nicole harder against the wall. Nicole moves her hands down to Waverly’s ass gripping the flesh, and then quickly Waverly had her arms again pinned above her head as Waverly roamed over Nicole’s body. 

Nicole loves it when Waverly takes control. She knows exactly what she wants, and Nicole feeds off of that. Even when Nicole thinks she is in control, deep down she knows it is really Waverly in control, taking Nicole for everything she needs and wants. Right now is no different. Nicole grabs one of Waverly’s hands and forces it back behind Waverly’s back, and as Waverly’s fingers run over Nicole’s body, Nicole grabs onto that arm to do the same, locking both of Waverly’s arms behind her back as Nicole’s presses her tongue through Waverly’s parted lips. 

Waverly wants to touch her, but she also wants Nicole to take charge, have her way with her, make her feel for the first time in what feels like forever. 

Nicole grips her wrists tight behind her as she begins to move toward Waverly’s bed never breaking their kiss. As the back of Waverly’s legs come into contact with her bed she falls back onto the mattress pulling Nicole down on top of her. Nicole’s leg moves in between Waverly’s legs as they fall onto the bed, and Nicole starts to rock into Waverly, increasing her pressure as she kisses across Waverly’s jawline. 

Nicole suddenly stands up, leaving Waverly whimpering at the loss of her weight pressing her down into the bed. Nicole pulls her shirt up and over her head, and then tosses her bra off to the corner of the room. She grabs the Waverly’s thighs dragging her across the bed, closer to her body, so she can reach down and start unbuttoning Waverly’s jeans. Her fingers fumble with the material before she is able to grip onto the hem of her jeans and pulls them down across her tanned legs, tossing it across the room to land with her own clothes. 

Nicole draws her fingers up the inside of Waverly’s thigh, moving across the fabric that covers her dripping sex. Waverly pulls at her hair as she raises up off the bed to watch Nicole, gasping as Nicole tugs at the fabric pulling it between Waverly’s slit. 

“Unh...” Waverly hums at the sensation, feeling how her body responds to Nicole. 

Nicole leans down between Waverly’s legs and swipes her tongue up the length of her dripping core, as she pulls the fabric tighter between her legs. 

“Holy fuck,” Waverly cries out. 

Nicole’s hands grip Waverly’s panties and with a tug rips them from her center, her lips immediately wrapping around her clit, tongue circling over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Waverly’s hand wraps into Nicole’s red tresses as her tongue slides up and down between her folds, sucking in her inner lips, listening for Waverly to cry out her name, her breathing becoming faster as Nicole’s tongue circles her entrance, and then slides in through her walls. 

Nicole has been addicted to Waverly’s taste since the first night Waverly allowed her to have her. Nicole’s desire to Waverly grew as her tongue moved against Waverly’s quivering walls. Nicole could feel Waverly buck her hips harder into Nicole’s mouth, so she moved one hand onto Waverly’s stomach to hold her to the mattress while her tongue thrust in and out of her core, and her other hand moved over her clit, her thumb pressing against the hardened nub. 

“Unh, fuck,” Waverly moaned, her hand gripping tighter into Nicole’s hair, pressing her face deeper into her aching center. Waverly needed a release, needed Nicole to send her over the edge. Her muscles tightened as her orgasm raged throughout her body, sending her flying over the edge of her release, Nicole’s name screaming from her lips as she raised off the bed. 

Nicole didn’t stop, she wrapped her arm around Waverly’s waist, holding her tighter as she continued to run her tongue up through her center, pulling her clit in between her lips sucking on the sensitive bud. Waverly pushed her hips into Nicole’s face as she ran her fingers up the length of her back, red marks contrasting her alabaster skin. Waverly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down on the plump flesh as she watched Nicole’s head move between her legs. 

“Holy shit,” Waverly moaned as her body arched backwards with her second orgasm. 

Nicole sat up wiping at her mouth and then pulling Waverly into a kiss. 

Waverly pulled at Nicole’s clothing, she wanted to feel her naked body against her own. She broke from the kiss to look up at Nicole, “I taste really good on you,” Waverly smiled and then wrapped her lips around Nicole’s left nipple. 

Nicole arched into feel of Waverly’s mouth wrapped around her sensitive flesh. Waverly’s tongue darted out over the strained pebble as her hands tried to push down Nicole’s jeans. Nicole leaned down to press her lips into Waverly’s, and to bend over so she can maneuver out of her jeans and boy shorts. Once completely naked she pushed Waverly back onto the bed, one of her legs sliding in between Waverly’s. Nicole found Waverly’s lips again as she rocked her leg into Waverly’s dripping center. Waverly was already so sensitive from the other two orgasms Nicole had given her she knew it wouldn’t take much to send her flying into a third. She quickly found Nicole’s rhythm as she rocked her hips into Nicole’s. She bent her leg slightly to feel Nicole’s wetness glide over leg. 

Waverly ran her fingers down between them in search of Nicole’s aching center. Her fingers circled over her clit as she moved her leg harder up into her hand. Pressing harder against Nicole’s clit Waverly could feel Nicole’s movements become faster and erratic as she slid over Waverly’s leg in search of her own orgasm. 

Waverly bit down over Nicole’s neck, where she has left plenty of marks claiming Nicole for her own before, but this mark tonight gave Waverly something. Hope. A future. Love. Waverly bit across her skin until purple raised to the surface and then she ran her tongue over the area soothing its fiery heat. 

Nicole’s hands wrapped around Waverly’s shoulders as Waverly continued to circle and press against Nicole’s clit, her leg raising up faster and harder against Nicole trying to match her chaotic rhythm as she fly closer to the edge. 

“Look at me,” Waverly breathed as she drug her nails across Nicole’s back, “look at me Nicole.”

Nicole looked down at Waverly as her body tensed, and fluids spilled out over Waverly’s leg as Nicole’s orgasm rolled over her like heavy thunder. 

“Waverly,” she moaned as she pulled the brunette into her body tighter, and then collapsed her weight onto her. 

She slowly began moving her leg against Waverly’s core, knowing she didn’t make Waverly orgasm before she did. Her lips began tracing across her collarbone and up her neck to her ear, “you didn’t cum,” she breathed. 

Waverly smiled against her and gripped onto Nicole’s hip to flip them. Waverly now on top positioned herself between Nicole’s legs and then leaned down kissing Nicole gently. “What made you think we were done?” Waverly smiled as she sat up and shifted her clit over Nicole’s, slowly moving her hips. 

Nicole reaches up cupping Waverly’s breasts in both hands, twisting at her nipples as she moved her hips up against Waverly’s. Their clits sliding against each other, coating one another in their wetness, driving them closer to the edge as their quivering bundle of nerves pressed harder into the others. Waverly’s hands pushed against Nicole’s stomach as she tried to ground herself, their movements crashing harder into each other’s as their bodies tended with their impending orgasm. 

“Fuck me Nicole,” Waverly yelled. 

Nicole moved her hand down to Waverly center pressing her thumb against her clit as Waverly continued rocking against Nicole. Nicole knew she was close, but she was not going to orgasm until she knew Waverly had. This was what Nicole was meant for. To give this woman everything. To be her everything. To love her. 

Nicole watched as Waverly’s body began to shake, Nicole gripped onto her hip to help guide her sex over hers as her orgasm pulled her closer to the edge. 

“Holy shit,” Nicole moaned, as her clit rubbed amount against Waverly’s, “I’m going to cum, unh...unh”

Nicole’s fingernails dug into Waverly’s hips, her thumb circled and pressed against Waverly’s clit as she pushed her pelvis up into her hand. Waverly came screaming Nicole’s name, her fingernails clawing into Nicole’s stomach as her muscles tightened beneath her touch, her own orgasm rushed over her. 

Waverly collapsed into top of Nicole out of breath, and weak from head to toe. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly., holding her tighter against her body as they both came down from their high. 

************

Waverly was curled up next to Nicole as the morning light broke into her room, the warm rays painting across Nicole’s skin, highlighting the marks Waverly left behind in the night. Waverly found her fingers gliding up and down the gentle curves of Nicole’s torso, circling around the red angry scars that nearly took her life away. A tear broke from her eye and crashed down against Nicole’s skin as she thought about almost loosing this woman. 

“How could I have ever been so stupid,” she whispered and then leaned over Nicole’s body to place a gentle kiss on her scars. 

Nicole stirred as she felt tender lips against her stomach. She ran her finger through Waverly’s hair as she looked down at the petite brunette still wrapped up in her arms. 

“I better go,” Nicole stated and began to shift out from under Waverly. 

Without thinking Waverly’s grip tightened against Nicole, “wait,” Waverly quickly rose up to look at the redhead, her eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head as she leaned into Nicole’s neck, “I don’t want you to go.”

Nicole froze. She knew what she wanted in her heart, but this decision had to come from Waverly. She had to hear it. 

Waverly lifted herself up and one of her hands moved up to Nicole’s cheek, her thumb gliding over her lips as she moved closer to kiss her, but then pulled back, “stay,” she breathed. Her hand opening up against Waverly’s cheek, “stay, please,” she breathed as she leaned down and gently kissed Nicole. Her lips pulling on Nicole’s bottom lip. 

“Are you sure?” Nicole questioned. 

Waverly moved her lips against Nicole’s and smiled, “as long as you’ll have me,” and then kissed Nicole again. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Always, comments and kudos are appreciated. I really hope you enjoyed reading this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. As always kudos and comments are always nice. Thank you.


End file.
